Total Knock Out
by KyuukaKoinu
Summary: It was love at first punch. (or: Katsuki is a cocky alpha who needs to be taken down a peg, and Izuku is just the man willing to give him a bloody nose.)
1. TKO

**A/N:** Hello! :D This hit me upside the head and possessed my body to the point I needed to write it out. It originally birthed as a twitter thread under my handle. But, it got way more positive feedback than I was expecting so now I need to fully get this out of my system by just writing it.

This was inspired by Yuri On Ice, Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" and my super secretive love for the Rocky & Creed boxing movies. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings: Unbeta'd. I am just yeeting this into the universe. Very self-indulgent.**

* * *

**Chapter One - T.K.O**

.

.

.

"The winner is Ground-Zeroooo!" The referee called out, holding up his hand.

Katsuki's chest heaved heavily as the referee held up his tired fist and the crowd went wild. Fans of all ages, sizes and color cheered him on, chanting his name. People waved around decorative signs that read different things like 'We love you GZ!' or 'Number One Fighter!'.

The burly alpha that he had just knocked out cold on the floor had given him a little bit of a tussle, but it barely lasted, and it made him churn unhappily.

Where was the fucking _challenge_?

He didn't even register the show girls bringing out the golden belt to him, _yet again_. All the noise in the background blended together as his coach, Yagi Toshinori, formally walked up behind him and led him out of the ring.

Katsuki didn't even bother smiling as the news reporters took photos of him with the precious prize and tossed various questioned into the air.

"Bakugou! What do you think is the next stage in your career as the undefeated champion for five years in a row?" One particularly annoying extra newsman asked him. "Are you afraid for your upcoming fight with the rising star contender, Lemillion?"

Katsuki snorted in response.

"I would be afraid if anyone _actually_ stood a chance against me."

There was a loud eruption of laughter at his snarky remark.

"Do you think you'll regret saying that?" Another reporter asked, holding the mic close to his face.

A string of shudders went off, indicting flashes from cameras and everyone recording what answer he was about to give.

But he didn't care, no. Not really. Not anymore.

"Naw, I'm not gonna regret saying it."

And when the fight came around in a week's time, he didn't.

He knocked out Lemillion within five minutes.

. . .

**Japan Times: Sports News**

Ground Zero: The Undefeated Champion!

Yet another amazing season for the crowned alpha, Bakugou Katsuki. He won all of his matches without barely breaking a sweat and the crowd is just loving everything he does!

For the fifth year in a row, Bakugou remains undefeated ever since past reigning champion, Yagi Toshinori, also known as All Might in the ring, introduced him as his trainee…

**...Read More **

. . .

Katsuki groaned out loud as he clicked his phone shut. More of the same, always the same shit day in and day out without any change of pace.

He won every round against everyone that matched up against him. And he even created new groundbreaking rules about fighting in a weight class up after he nearly went feral, demanding for someone who could at _least_ make him break a sweat.

But nothing.

Always absolutely fucking nothing.

"This is such a waste of my fucking time," the champion growled out as he threw his workout bag on the locker room floor.

"Dude, you need to relax!" Kirishima laughed from beside him. "Some people would be okay with just relaxing at the top, you're getting all the good pay!"

"Yeah. What-fucking-ever," he mumbled out, starting to change into his training gear. "I didn't pursue being a fighter because of the pay, Kiri. I joined so I could knock off some of my access aggression and actually enjoy some consistent challenges in life. Instead, what do I get? Yagi tossing me weak ass steroid-pumped alphas left and right."

"Ah, well, that's not entirely Yagi's fault. Everyone's so into the rules now a days that they're afraid to branch out and really give it a go in the ring. People honestly have forgotten what it really means to dig into your primal instincts and truly fight."

Katsuki clicked his tongue and shrugged because Kirishima wasn't fucking wrong.

Recently MMA fighting in Japan had been getting more people who were into just going through the motions and trying to make it a show. These people just wanted to get in and get paid, something Katsuki never really cared for.

When he was growing up, All Might was the champion and he was a goddamn powerhouse. He showed the world what it really meant to be both a fighter and an alpha back when fighting-centered sports were still a bit more on the instinctive side.

He missed the days when people could let go and truly let their base reactions out, but with the growing restrictions on alpha's and their problematic aggression, many fighters shied away from digging that deep inside of them anymore.

"I wish there was a way I could just fucking find people who actually wanted to fight and not put on a show." Katsuki groaned, leaning against the locker. "Ain't no passion in it anymore and it pisses me off."

"Er, well...there is _one_ way that I've heard recently."

The tall champion quirked a curious eyebrow at the now nervous looking red head.

"What?"

Kirishima shook his head and turned away from him. "Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything!"

If this were any other day, Katsuki would've took the hint and said 'whatever'. But on this particular day, he was feeling rather fed up with his career and now his interest was peaked.

"Naw, spit it out, dipshit," he hissed lifting himself off the metallic surface and getting into the other fighter's space.

Kirishima looked at him wearily before quickly shuffling around to make sure no one else was in the empty locker room but them. When it all checked out, a goofy looking grin broke out over his face as he leaned in to whisper his next words carefully.

"I heard from Denki about this super secret underground fighting ring in Tokyo—BUT it's super locked down, yo."

"The fuck, are you are serious?" Katsuki reared his head back to stare at his friend like he was a total dumbass. "People actually do that shit you see in movies in real life?"

"Yeah! It's super cool, bro!" Kirishima continued and Katsuki felt the hairs on his arms start to stand up. "Only catch is that you can only get in through connections or if you drop hella cash since it's sorta illegal. On top of that, you gotta drop even more cash if you even want to try to participate in the competition."

Several warning flags went up in his head. This was a terrible ass idea—but the notion only egged him on more.

There was something about the potential danger that spoke to something deep and primal inside of him. He felt his alpha growl at the prospect.

"What's the prize?" He pressed, trying to contain the growing excitement.

"Winner gets to take home twenty-percent of the profit from the week at the end."

Katsuki gave a mischievous smirk to his best friend who gave him one right back.

"Wanna get into some fucking trouble like old times, shitty hair?"

"Only if your hot head ass is leading the way."

"Fuck it," he chuckled. "Where the hell do we sign up?"

. . .

Katsuki should've fucking _known_ when Kirishima said that this shit was 'underground' that it would be located in the sketchiest part of Tokyo.

They walked down some strange alley that was on the outskirts of town, dressed in dark colored hoodies drawn all the way up. Both sported black disease masks to disguise their faces.

The alley gave way to an even more sketchy looking backdoor of what he presumed to be an abandoned building, but low and behold, there was some tough looking alphas guarding the door.

Both men looked them up and down with stale faces as they approached.

"You two got the Password?" The largest one asked.

Kirishima grinned from underneath his mask and spoke the magic word with a level of happiness like he was going to Disney World. "Carnage!"

The two men looked at each other and then side stepped to open the steel door that led down deep into what truly felt like the underworld.

The staircase glowed brightly from the purple and red lights coming from inside and the mixed scents of various musky alphas and betas hit him in the face like an upper cut. The loud bass music that was playing shook his bones and Katsuki grinned like a goddamn maniac when he felt his own wild alpha start to pace around, absolutely fucking ecstatic.

Hell _yes_.

They walked down the dark stairway and immediately they were greeted by some gruff looking betas. Their scents were soft like dusk, not overpowering like the other alphas crowded in the space whose smells could be compared to the hot rising run.

The men took their names, cash and counted every single piece of yen the pros gave with cold calculating eyes.

While this was happening, Kirishima and Katsuki observed the ruthless fight between two betas that was taking place in the middle of the concrete warehouse. It nearly shocked them because these motherfuckers looked absolutely _vicious_.

The blond had a hard hunch that this would be mainly betas and some alphas since the professional leagues were mainly dominated by alphas that were considered 'top of the line' or what in ancient times called 'pack-leaders'.

But goddamn. These men looked like they worked out every day then plus some. Deep cuts, scrapes and bruises were littered all over their skin and it just screamed animalistic at its core.

Katsuki would be lying if he said he wasn't sort of excited to get inside that caged ring.

Both set of red eyes looked at the impossibly dense crowd that was gathered around the fight, shouting curses and shaking all six sides of the ring. People were stationed all over. Majority were watching the fights, but some were off to the side changing clothes and shadow boxing. Katsuki presumed that these people were going up next to fight.

"Alright, it seems like it's all here." The cashier spoke, putting the yen into his pocket with a sarcastic smile. "Have fun inside, Ground Zero. You too, Red Riot. Our lips are sealed."

"Oh man, oh man! This is gonna be great!" Kirishima exclaimed rubbing his hands together as they walked fully inside, the body heat and scents from the thick crowd fully immersing them.

"Hell yeah it is," Katsuki replied with a hungry smirk.

They started to gear up, with Katsuki putting on his sleeveless black skull tank and black and orange shorts. Kirishima on the other hand just decided to go shirtless with his classic red boxing shorts.

As Katsuki tied up his signature orange and green gym shoes, he looked up at the chalkboard that had all the lineup lines on it.

The blond alpha tilted his head slightly when his bracket was "G.Z vs A.S" and there wasn't any more information given.

He briefly wondered if he should ask around for who "A.S" is or even what the hell it stood for, but he didn't care too much. He had a hunch that they were just gonna pair him up with another alpha based on his stats.

Or at least that's what he hoped for. He was fucking _itching_ to actually get a chance to show his real skills.

When he looked back on this, Katsuki would regret not asking around sooner.

. . .

"Now, ladies and gentlemen the match up of the night!" The loud voice of the commentator echoed into a mic. "I present to you, the reigning champion of the MMA leagues: Ground Zeroooo!"

The reaction from the crowd was downright ravenous. The sound of this pack of people was louder than any noise the audience in the professional stands had ever made. People cheered, boo'd, and some even threw flat out vulgar curses at him.

And Katsuki fucking _loved_ it.

He gave a close to feral grin as he soaked in the wild atmosphere, allowing himself to get swept away by the energy and adrenaline pumping through his veins. The bass music got louder and Katsuki flashed a handsome grin to his best friend who was cheering just as loud as everyone else.

"And now, give a warm welcome back for his opponent! Our lovely champion took some time off but is now back full force! The one, the only, the crowd favorite: Alpha Slayeeer!"

"Alpha Slayer?" Katsuki parroted, confused.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He stilled confused while looking around at all the wolfish smiles that looked thirstier than what he saw in the previous matchups.

Then, as the crowd's intensity spiked and the ring shook even more, in walked the sexiest son of a bitch Katsuki had ever laid eyes on. His breathing stopped in that second the moment bright green eyes locked with his.

The male was built like no one he's ever seen, thighs stacked to the fucking heavens. They were strong, muscular and thick enough to crush several men's skulls at once. Probably could even start a few wars while he was at it. Goddamn "Hips of Troy" is what this man should've been named.

Viridian colored eyes raked over the crowd as the mystery man waved to all his underground fan, who all looked downright ecstatic to see him. His dark green curls bounced in an impossibly gorgeous manner and the freckles on his face matched the shy dimples that showed on either side of his way too fucking innocent looking face.

The man's chiseled v-cut was on full display underneath a very short green crop top hoodie and his ass was fully outlined in the world's tightest pair of spanx shorts he's ever seen.

Then that's when he smelled it.

It was thick, sweet and mimicking a mixture of honey plus cinnamon. The natural perfume of the man in front of him stood out amongst all the other pungent scents of alphas and betas in the packed underground.

This man was a goddamn _omega_.

Katsuki felt his nostrils flare in absolute irritation.

"Is this some kind of goddamn joke?" He called out to the referee on the other side of the ring. "I ain't into hitting omegas. Do you know who I am? I came here to find a fucking challenge."

The crowd started booing but Katsuki just rolled his eyes. Why the fuck did was everyone so goddamn worked up to see him fight an omega? At the very minimum he was expecting to get one of those vicious looking betas he witnessed fighting earlier.

"Aw, c'mon, Kacchan. I promise I'll go easy on you," the omega suddenly taunted him, walking up to meet the pro in the middle of the ring. The crowd erupted in an earthquake of laughter.

"Who the fuck are you calling Kacchan, short stack?" He bristled, not liking the coy tone that was taken with him.

"You, Bakugou Katsuki." The omega smirked and began circling him like he was prey. "Top of the league at the moment, impressive stamina stats along with incredible knockout rates. But no one can seem to knock you down a peg."

"You fucking stalk me or something?"

"No, just a really big fan of yours, _Kacchan_."

Katsuki growled as the man stopped in front of him. He glared heated daggers into the smaller male, who just flashed a sickly-sweet smile up at him.

"Whatever. Let's just make this quick, _Deku_," he jabbed and everyone in the audience booed.

"Alrighty, just remember what you asked for."

The omega grinned at him like this wasn't about to be a fight, bouncing lightly in his red sneakers.

As they took their stances waiting for the bell, Katsuki would be lying if he said he wasn't half checking the man out. He _was_ a goddamn knockout looks wise.

There was a thick air of silence as their eyes met and the pro fighter could feel his alpha stir looking at the competitive omega in front of him. He could feel his pheromones get stronger as he watched the pupils of the greenette in front of him dilate.

There was a magnetic pull that Katsuki had never felt before as they assessed each other.

"And begin!"

The bell dinged and before Katsuki could blink, he was bum rushed by a blur of green.

He tried to put his hands up, but the omega was quicker.

The athletic man jumped to a height he didn't think was possible and strong thighs wrapped around his neck, blinding his vision. Katsuki yelped as he was slammed forward onto the mat without a moment's hesitation and the man rolled on top of him to pin his arms with his knees.

The second the pro finally opened his eyes, he was met with fiercely burning green ones and a fist collided with his face ruthlessly.

Everything went black.

. . .

Cold water splashed onto his body and a hand tried to vigorously slap him awake.

The first thing Katsuki heard was Kirishima's distinctive annoying ass laugh.

"What the fuck just happened?" the blond rasped out, groggy as shit. His head was painfully pounding, and he could feel dried blood caked underneath his nose.

Kirishima's laughing got louder.

"Dude! You got knocked out!" The redhead doubled over, clutching his stomach. "All that shit you talked, and you _actually_ got knocked the fuck out!"

More laughter and snickers joined in from the betas and alphas surrounding him. Slowly, the reality of what just happened dawned on him.

He got T.K.O'd in front of all these goddamn extras in barely a fucking minute.

A low chuckle erupted from his chest.

"Fuckin' finally," he grinned out of relief, shocking everyone. His smug looking red eyes glanced up at the rough looking beta who was currently squatted beside him. He gave a hungry grin through his bloodied nose. "Where is he?"

All the people nearby paused their laughter, baffled by his reaction.

. . .

Katsuki searched the whole goddamn warehouse for the omega but couldn't find him.

Turns out he was knocked out for the remainder of the competition and 'Alpha Slayer' had won this week's earnings, leaving out through the back door last anyone saw him.

The blond alpha asked around to a couple more people until he finally got a lead of sorts.

"Izuku has a chip on his shoulder," a shady looking man told him. "I'd be careful how you speak to that one. Ain't too fond of cocky ass alphas." A pointed look was thrown his way and Katsuki just waved the man off.

He almost thanked the man because at least now he had a name: Izuku.

Katsuki ran out the back door, frantically searching and he walked a whole block.

He didn't know what was driving him to do this. Part of him felt like it was his alpha telling him to follow the absolutely fucking badass omega, but...there was something else there that he couldn't explain.

Just when he was about to give up hope, the cinnamon like honey smell washed over him again.

He snapped his head in the direction of an old worn-down bus station where the greenette was sitting, hunched over on his phone as he sat in the late summer air.

Green eyes widened as the tall alpha approached him, surprisingly almost out of breath. Immediately his body posture shifted to defensive.

"What are you doing here?" The man now named 'Izuku' scrutinized him. "If you're here just to spew more sexism I don't want to hear it—"

"—Let me fucking coach you," Katsuki rasped out quickly, shocking them both.

"E-Excuse me?" The freckled man leaned back clutching his phone tighter in his hand.

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he got closer to the sweet-smelling man.

Why had he said that? He had no real clue. He was just following this stupid ass feeling in his chest that was more powerful than anything he's ever felt. The pull only got stronger the longer he looked into those hypnotizing green eyes and he decided that this couldn't be the last time they ever spoke.

Not after what just happened.

"I hate repeatin' myself but fuck it. Let me coach you." Katsuki pushed, and he could sense Izuku's defensive wall falter ever so slightly. So, he kept going. "Do you know how many damn idiots couldn't even pin me down in the last five years? And then you just come in like a fucking avalanche and _actually_ knock me out in less than five seconds?"

He cautiously stepped closer to the sitting greenette, trying to present himself as non-threatening.

Katsuki watched as the omega looked him up and down, assessing him fully. When those green eyes locked with his again, he could've sworn he saw something close to want flicker inside of them.

"Okay," the greenette replied, shocking them both yet again.

There was a strange gravity in the air that Katsuki couldn't exactly explain, but he wasn't about to question it right now. He was still stunned that he had gotten knocked out _by_ a total knockout in the first goddamn place.

"What's your name?" He asked carefully, eyes never leaving the other's.

"Izuku," the light voice softly replied, holding out a hand. "Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think! This is my first shot at A/B/O and I hope it came off well 😁! I love feedback & comments.

This story is gonna be relatively shorter and fluffier compared to my past stories, which I'm happy about. It's gonna be 3 parts + epilogue and super fluffy to balance out writing the monster fic that is Incinerate.

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Defense

**AN: **Hellooo! I am back with the second chapter of this :^D I hope you enjoy! Please be sure to check out the two linked songs. They're pretty rad!

**Warnings: Unbeta'd (just yeeting this into universe), MMA fight scene, mentions of past abuse, sexism, Katsuki thirsting like no one's business.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Defense**

.

.

.

"Words cannot explain how disappointed I am in both you and Kirishima, Bakugou," Toshinori sighed while looking at a particular video of an underground fight on his phone. "This is absolutely the worst-case scenario for P.R right now."

Currently, the two of them were awkwardly sitting in his coach's office in the famed 'Plus Ultra' gym. Toshinori owned this world-renowned athletic center and fighters like Katsuki and Kirishima both sponsored and trained by the man himself. This helped build an honorable name for the company and they eventually molded into a pack.

But at the moment, that honorable name was being dragged through the mud.

Katsuki felt like punching something.

Or _someone_—specifically the rat who must've recorded that goddamn video behind his back.

Part of him felt like he shouldn't have known that someone was ready to get their grubby hands on video of him. But it just had to be the video that involved him getting his lights knocked out.

"I was just...looking for a thrill, that's all." Katsuki mumbled irritated, shifting in the seat.

"A _thrill_?" His coach gapped. "You found way more than just a thrill. You found yourself a terrible rep! Do you know how bad this looks? That not one, but _two_ pro-fighter alphas were caught participating in illegal activities. I spent the entire morning cleaning up this mess!"

"Some good did come out of it though," he tried to reason.

"And what would that be, son?"

"I found a new member for our gym. I think he would be really good for the sport and he has a lot of great fuckin' potential."

"Bakugou, you know I cannot take on training anymore alphas—"

"—This one isn't an alpha," he interjected. "He's the one who took me down in the video. Anyone that can do that is _clearly_ already ahead of the curve. He just needs a little polishing around the edges."

Sharp blue eyes regarded him carefully. His coach was giving him the world's most unimpressed look as the large blond took off his glasses in a tired fashion.

"I don't care if he's a beta, Bakugou, that doesn't make a difference. I just don't have the capacity right now to baby sit and train another meathead when I can barely keep track of you and Kirishima as it is."

There was a thick definite tone in Toshinori's voice that left no room for objection but Katsuki felt his heart flare.

_Dammit. _Toshinori had to understand how important this was.

The middle-aged man sighed as he turned away from his trainee, looking as if he was about to exit the room. The next words fumbled out of Katsuki's mouth before he could stop them.

"He's an omega and I want to train him."

The reaction was like a reflex. Toshinori's head twisted around quick enough to give them both whiplash and his eyes bulged wide.

"Wait, the man who knocked you out was an _omega_?" The loud voice boomed, and then Toshinori shook his head. "_And_ you want to train him?"

Katsuki nodded proudly, seeing nothing wrong in what he was asking. Blue eyes searched his face for any sort of joke but there was none. Katsuki was drop dead serious about this. There was something about the freckled man that made him feel as though he should help him.

"Kami, it feels like you're trying to give me a heart attack with all this coming about at once."

"I'll take full responsibility for him. I'll show him the ropes and everything, but I'm telling you he deserves to be out in that ring more than the thick-headed alphas I've been squared up with."

His coach assessed him carefully, as if looking for more to what he was saying. Being under the scrutinizing gaze of the man he admired so much made the ash blond slightly nervous but _fuck it_. This was something worth standing his ground on.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this?" Toshinori asked carefully.

Katsuki opened his mouth as if to say something obvious but he paused.

"He—" the blond started, but his brain froze trying to find an answer. What _was_ the reason he wanted to train that short stack nerd?

A vision of how beautifully furious those green eyes were right before his world went black flashed in his head.

"...He fights good."

Katsuki nearly winced at how fucking stupid that sounded.

"That has got to be the worst reasoning I've ever heard," Toshinori deadpanned, running a hand down his face. "But...I haven't seen you this persistent about anything in a long time. Thought for sure you were going to just leave fighting honestly."

There was a long pause before the coach leaned back in his chair and made a defeated face.

"Will this make you happy?"

"Yeah, it would," Katsuki answered honestly. "I really do think it'll be good for the gym as a whole."

"Fine, bring him in tomorrow and from here on out you're fully responsible for him."

Katsuki grinned in his seat, looking visibly satisfied. His mind immediately thought about the green haired omega and how he was going to tell him the good news.

. . .

Katsuki decided on just texting Izuku the news after trying to call the freckled man several times.

The dork didn't pick up his phone and he refused to give Katsuki his address. He could basically smell the distrust a whole fucking ten miles away.

So, he didn't push his luck.

He had no goddamn clue what Izuku's past was like, but based on his underground nickname, and what that shady looking man had told him, the greenette wasn't fond of alphas in general.

In fact, his defenses were fucking sky high.

If this was any other time, he would've picked up flowers or some shit to drop off by the omega's house. That's how you would congratulate someone when they just upgraded to the pro ranks, right?

It wasn't like he would be doing it because the guy was cute or whatever. Just a proper way to welcome someone into the ranks.

After getting the green light from Toshinori to bring Izuku on board, the head coach had announced it to everyone in the gym. The large blond had brought up Izuku's secondary gender and made it a point that he wouldn't tolerate any thick headedness and that things should stay the same.

Katsuki remembers how several scoffs were heard but they were a minority. Everyone was curious to get an omega in the gym. There was already a small rumor going around that Izuku was the man in the leaked video of him getting his ass handed to him, which edged the public more into digging.

Which brings him to now, sparing with Kirishima on Izuku's first day at the gym. The blond was skillfully dodging every punch thrown his way as he waited for Izuku to come inside.

When the doors clicked open, he only half registered it, his attention fully focused on Kirishima.

"You're weak on your left again, shitty hair."

"Give me a break, yo!" Kirishima retorted back, swinging a quick punch that Katsuki easily dodged. "You know this is just warm up for me. No one can _actually_ land a hit on you unless a miracle walked in."

The ash blond smirked as he dodged another impressively quick uppercut thrown his way. He rounded on his heels, turning around swiftly to face the outside of the rink.

Just then, a bundle of messy green hair passed by his vision.

His mind registered the stunning visual of Izuku walking by the ring with his gym bag, dressed only in a small tank and those goddamn _shorts_. Without warning, it felt like everything somehow went haywire in his brain. The sweet familiar sweet honey smell hit him in the face and his sights instantly lowered down to get an eye full of retreating thick thighs and hips.

Before he could turn around, he was knocked out of his daze with a strong punch to the side of his face and he went tumbling into the elastic ropes of the ring.

"—_Fuck_!"

All the busy fighters in the gym stopped what they were doing and turned around. Several people stared at the now fumbling number one pro fighter confused to make sure they just heard and saw correctly.

Green eyes looked over an exposed freckled shoulder curiously, caught off guard by the sudden loud crack and curse that fell from Katsuki lips.

Kirishima put his hands over his mouth in surprise as Katsuki groaned and picked himself up off the ropes.

Red and green eyes made contact and the blond alpha tried his best to play off the fact that he just got squared in the mouth because he got fucking distracted.

"Hey there, Deku," Katsuki rasped out, completely ignoring how everyone was looking at him. He shot several frightening glares at everyone who was staring too hard for his liking. That alone was effective enough in getting majority of the gym to go back to minding their own damn business.

"Hey, Bakugou," Izuku replied. "Uh, where should I get set up?"

"Just go place your stuff in the locker room in the back and do your usual warm. I'll be with you in a quick second. I'm gonna finish sparring with Kirishima here."

"Okay, that sounds good, I'll be by the weight section," the airy voice replied. Izuku turned around on his heels again and continued on walking past several larger, sweaty alpha men. Katsuki watched as all their eyes raked Izuku up and down.

Kirishima started snickering beside him, making Katsuki whirl around.

"Don't get cocky, that was just a lucky shot."

"Oh, trust me," the redhead laughed, "I know. Omegas are bad for the knees, bro. Keep your eyes on your opponent at every moment."

Katsuki frowned. "Omegas are bad for the knees? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

His only answer was a laugh before Kirishima started up the spar again.

. . .

When he was finally done with his own warmups, Katsuki walked over to find Izuku by the heavyweight station, seemingly on the last leg of his workout. After getting a taste of how hard the sucker could punch, he didn't take it as a surprise at all.

But that didn't stop several of the other alphas in the gym from lingering and gathering around as well. Katsuki could smell their scents become slightly thicker and he noticed several people he knew trying to lift more than they actually could in the hopes of showing off or something.

It made him roll his eyes.

He walked up behind the greenette who was getting ready to deadlift some impressive weight when Izuku was stopped by one of their heavyweight champions, Inasa.

"Ah, let me show you how to lift properly, little one!" The brunette said with a kind smile.

The gesture was completely friendly, and he knew the other alpha had all the best intentions, but it still made Katsuki sneer. He was about to speak up and say something, but the other seasoned pro began to lift the heavy weights that Izuku had set up for himself.

Katsuki frowned when the omega stayed completely indifferent, stepping back several steps and crossing his arms. The freckled face was void of any negative emotions, but he didn't look too grateful either.

Everyone in the area watched as Inasa yanked the metallic bar over his head in little to no time, his face etched in concentration and effort. He held the heavy weights above his head until the count of ten, gaining several cheers and claps from surrounding teammates. The encouraging sounds echoed in the room as the large brunette dropped it back down to the ground with a loud thud.

"There! Now let me see you try," Inasa prompted, slightly out of breath. "I see you like to lift heavy weights but if you're having trouble, I'll be here to spot you."

"Thank you," Izuku replied softly. "If I fall, be sure to catch me." He gave a sickening sweet smile before stepping forward and adding more weight onto the bar.

Inasa's eyes flickered between him and the object and even Katsuki had to admit he had doubt the greenette could lift that. Not because Izuku was an omega, but because not even big ass Inasa could lift that.

But without warning, and shocking damn near everyone in the vicinity, that fucking paradox of a man lifted the barbells above his head in a split second. Katsuki's red eyes widened in amazement and his mouth hung up in mild shock.

Holy motherfucking _omega_.

The blond watched as if he was under a spell as Izuku's face barely showed any tells of a struggle. The greenette held the weights over his shoulders for an impressive amount of time before dipping low into a full squat—_several times_.

Katsuki blinked hard at the sight because the question of how Izuku got an ass like _that _was quickly cleared up.

The tight fabric clinging to Izuku's hips and body sketched out with each squat and the strong smell of alpha pheromones suddenly filled the air from several people.

Katsuki suddenly felt a little parched and dangerously hungry for something sweet.

Izuku dropped the barbell to the ground without breaking his stance and then turned to Inasa, who looked absolutely embarrassed and stunned.

Then Izuku turned towards him and gave a tight-lipped smile. "I'm done with my warmup, should we begin?"

Katsuki nodded slightly dumbstruck.

"Er, Yeah, for sure. Let's go over here and I'll give you the plan I had mapped out for you," he said, fiddling with the small piece of paper in his hand. As Izuku approached him, Katsuki looked down at the sheet curiously, recounting what he just witnessed. "...I think I might need to make some adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Izuku questioned, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I had strength increasement training in here but _clearly_ that is one of your fuckin' strong suits."

Izuku laughed a bit and rubbed his neck. The sound made Katsuki's ears perk because that was the first time, he heard Izuku actually laugh. Red eyes flickered to the greenette before shoving the tiny piece of paper into his workout sweats.

"Alright, how about we do it like this," he started, putting a bit more authority in his voice. "You tell me what you think your strengths and weaknesses are and we'll go from there. I'll build the work out around what you want."

Green eyes looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, just, go ahead. Spit out what you think your strengths are first."

"Uh, I think I have good speed."

Katsuki remembered how Izuku moved quicker than he breathed that night in the underground.

"Yeah, that sounds about on brand."

"And I think I have good strength. But other than that, I don't know what my other strengths are. That might be all I can think of." Katsuki 'tch'd and nearly rolled his eyes at how short Izuku was selling himself for.

"I would say those powerful ass legs," the blond mumbled under his breath before thinking. Both of them paused at the comment and Katsuki quickly backtracked. "Like, in a good way. You can jump really fucking high and er, squat...really good and shit."

Several more chuckles and soft laughter from people working out around them could be heard. The number one pro felt his blood nearly boil because he just wished for _one_ goddamn minute all these extras would mind their business.

"Okay, my legs," Izuku agreed with a small smile, sparing him from the mild embarrassment. "So, I have speed, strength, and my 'power ass legs'. Is that enough for you to make a workout for me?"

Katsuki one hundred percent did _not_ blush thinking of how those same set of legs wrapped around him and. _Nope_. He did not.

"Yeah, it's perfect," the blond gave a tight-lipped smirk and began leading the way across the other side of the gym. "Let's first get started with you doing some rounds on the punching bag."

"Okay! Sounds good."

. . .

They continued about their day with Katsuki leading the way and polishing up several of Izuku's punches and kicks. He showed the omega what was considered legal versus illegal in the ring since the male seemed to be so used to dirty fighting.

When the sun was starting to set and more people were calling it a day, Izuku asked Katsuki to keep going, wanting to push himself. The blond eagerly agreed because he absolutely wanted Izuku to be the fucking best and show everyone what he saw in the ring that day.

The night crept in and soon they were the last two left in the gym, but Katsuki didn't really care. He hadn't seen anyone with the determination and stamina of Izuku in _ages_. It was so goddamn refreshing. Almost as refreshing as how sweet the omega now smelled, covered in sweat and his natural perfume.

They were now stationed with Izuku giving a round of punches and kicks to the sandbag Katsuki was holding. The omega was pushing himself until he was short of breath and just when Katsuki thought this could go on longer, greenette stopped and fell softly into the red bag.

The alpha didn't say anything but just continued to hold the sandbag steady until Izuku lifted his head up, chest lightly heaving.

"Why...why did you offer to train me?" Izuku whispered so low it was barely audible. "You're the number one right now. Why did you chase after me after I K.O'd you? I...I don't get it." Katsuki caught the hint of distrust that had been underlying their interactions all day.

This time when asked why he wanted to train Izuku, he had a clear answer.

"Your eyes." he replied back, not taking his vision away from the bright green irises. "There was something burning in them during the fight that I haven't seen in a long time...that's how I knew you were a _real_ fighter. The sport needs more people like you."

Izuku's brows knitted as if he was having a tough time trying to process what he heard.

"But...I don't think too many people would want to see an omega in the ring."

"Well, fuck those people," the alpha barked on instinct, bristling at the idea of someone judging Izuku based off his gender. The greenette just out lifted fucking _Inasa_. He saw that shit with his own two eyes.

Izuku stared at him, looking for any hint of sarcasm but instead Katsuki just flashed him a handsome smirk.

"Plus, at some point in time, I want a damn rematch. I think my knee was a little weak that day," he teased and earned a snort from the other male. "You might've gotten beginner's luck."

"It was not," Izuku gapped, laughing a bit. "Don't be a sore loser, Kacchan."

"Keep calling me Kacchan and we're going to end up having round two right here and now, freckles."

The greenette busted into a small laughter and the sound made the alpha's heart soar unwillingly.

A small flush sprinkled across the freckles in a delicate manner that made Katsuki pause. It did something to his chest.

They picked back up with training and while Izuku was busy putting all his attention into his exercises, he didn't notice how crimson eyes regarded him in a slightly different light.

. . .

**Japan Times: Sports News**

Ground Zero training a Mystery Omega?

After the news of both pro fighters Ground Zero and Red Riot participating in an underground fighting ring, the number one undefeated pro announced that he would be training an omega named Midoriya Izuku.

Sources have confirmed that Midoriya was indeed the man in the leaked video K.O-ing the undefeated pro, making him the first person on record to actually defeat the champion, even if it is invalid due to the circumstances.

There is a lot of controversy surrounding the newcomer's gender and if he should even be allowed to participate. Many polls from fans believe that other fighters would have to go easy on him or that it would be a clearly unfair fight and somehow the leaked video was staged for publicity stunts.

In regard to the omega, several reporters have tried looking into Midoriya and his history, but it seems like it is nearly impossible to find any records on him...

**...Read More **

. . .

Several work intensive months passed, shifting the season to a crisp white winter. During this time Katsuki pushed Izuku rigorously, but the omega took is like the champ he was.

It made his alpha swell with pride to see the smaller male fucking kill it in all of his sparing matches with their gym mates. Eventually Izuku had earned not only the top sparrer title at Plus Ultra Gyms but all the respect of the alphas, Toshinori included.

Izuku started to warm up to him, kindly allowing Katsuki to eat with him during lunch breaks and sometimes dinner. They moved into being friends in no time, and during this time the twisting in Katsuki's chest only got worse.

He ignored it the best he could because he was trying to help Izuku reach a goal and get into the leagues properly.

Plus, he had no fucking clue if Izuku was even open to dating.

Despite the greenette seeming comfortable with him and Kirishima, he was fairly standoffish and defensive towards every other alpha in the gym.

He remembers how Izuku took a week off for his heat, but in the time leading up to it his scent was damn near irresistible.

The smell of honey and cinnamon spilled from his pores and he somehow appeared more delicate and fuckab...er..._huggable_. He appeared more _huggable_.

A number of gym mates offered to share Izuku's heat with him to help alleviate him from any stress, but the omega declined them all.

Which _somehow_ only increased several of the alphas' thirst factors because now Izuku was a strong, fit, hard to get omega. Apparently, that did something to alpha biology he wasn't too aware of before.

The blond tried not to let it bother him when Izuku was asked out by several of his fucking gym mates, Todoroki, Shinsou and fucking Shindo Yo of all damn people. All three alphas tried to court the omega with gifts and flowers, but the smaller male would just politely decline and continue lingering close to Katsuki.

The blond would never admit it out loud, but he was happy for that fact. Everyone who thought they could impress Izuku based on that shallow shit could fuck off.

The greenette had matches to win.

Which brings them both to now, in the beginning of Izuku's premier match up fight.

The crowd was packed tight and completely sold out. It seemed like the entire country wanted to get a glimpse at the omega who caused quite a stir in the sports world.

In the stands Katsuki could see a very polarized crowd. Majority of the normal seat holders were here, and they were rooting for Izuku's opponent, Inui Ryo, also known as '_The Hound Dog_'. But in the other people saturating the crowd were a lot of the familiar looking rough men from the underground scene, and they all very enthusiastically chanted 'Alpha Slayer'.

"Wow, you really do have a fan base," Katsuki said to Izuku while they were in their corner of the ring. The omega was sitting on a stool in the corner with his blond coach rubbing his shoulders.

Izuku let out an air light laugh and tilted his head back to look up at the other. "Yeah, you'd be surprised how many alphas are secretly into getting their asses kicked. _Especially_ by an omega." He gave Katsuki a knowing look and quickly his coach waved him off.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that, nerd."

Truthfully, he did.

Katsuki accepted after sparing with Izuku several times that the omega gave him quite a tussle back and forth, even on his best days. But the greenette _always_ fucking managed to pin him with those goddamn legs...and for some reason Katsuki was eager for it to happen again.

"Whatever you say Kacchan," Izuku said in a sing-song voice, giving a sugar sweet smile.

Katsuki was about to say something back but the lights cut off and the music started playing, signaling it was time for the match to start.

Katsuki quickly leaned down to whisper in Izuku's ear. "You're going to do great, Deku."

Green eyes looked at him in a thankful manner before the blond alpha stepped out of the ring to the side. Red eyes darkened, extremely focused as the referee wearing black and white stepped into the center of the mat.

"Welcome all! Ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for is finally here!" The announcer called in a loud voice, setting off ripples of loud cheers. "Tonight, we have the premier match up for a new guy in town named Midoriya Izuku also known as Alpha Slayeeeer!"

A mixture of cheers and overpowering booing could be heard.

"At 24 years old, his stats are at 165 centimeters, 70 kilograms, and zero matches won but he holds a lot of promise being the only one on tape to knock out his very own coach, the number one pro, Ground Zerooo!"

Izuku stood up and gave a welcoming wave to the crowd despite the growing heckling and Katsuki wondered how did he do that? Seem so unbothered by all of the shit that was thrown his way? He watched with a mild admiration as the omega walked up, unafraid, sporting an attractive look with his clothes.

The cropped green hoodie still showed off his well-defined v-cut and his hands were wrapped in black binding with proper MMA hand gear. The only difference now was that his shorts, while still clinging way too tightly, now read 'Plus Ultra!' directly across that dangerously distracting ass.

"His opponent is a man known for his beastly nature and large stature, The Hound Doooog!"

Katsuki watched mildly displeased and angry as the heckling switched to cheering.

"At 26, his stats are 196 centimeters, 131.5 kilograms, over seventy percent win rate with several K.O's! He is a crowd favorite hands down and I can betcha folks, a lot of people are betting on this fight tonight!" The referee gave a hearty laugh as he gestured for both Izuku and Inui to come meet in the center of the ring.

"Fighters, shake hands!"

Izuku held his hand out for The Hound Dog, but what happened next nearly made Katsuki see fucking _red_.

Instead of shaking Izuku's hand, the brutish man grabbed the greenette by the wrist in a way an alpha would with his omega and yanked him unkindly forward.

"Pretty little things like you should stay on the side lines," the gruff man hissed, and Izuku frowned deeply. The smaller male tried to yank his wrist back, but the bruising grip stayed tightly wrapped around. "You'd do a much better job at giving me pups than trying to take me down. I'll be sure to go easy on you."

"You'll regret if you do," Izuku hissed back, face nearly feral. "Now, let me _go_."

If Katsuki wasn't twenty-five damn years old, he would've waltzed into the ring and knocked the motherfucker out his damn self. How dare that fucking canine looking son of a bitch grab his omega like that—

—wait.

_...My omega?_

"Begin!"

The bell rang before Katsuki could assess his confusing thoughts any further.

He watched how the large alpha tried to pin Izuku down but failed because the greenette immediately did the sidestep he taught him in case someone tried to force him into submitting position. Katsuki pumped his fist quickly before coiling it into himself, on edge with nerves.

Inui took several swings at Izuku, landing a couple in the omega's abdomen but Izuku took the impact without any issue, looking downright fierce.

Then Izuku did was he did best, he started delivering out the quickest kicks that they had spent the entire summer and fall perfecting.

And they worked like a goddamn charm.

The alpha inside of the ash blond paced around in pride when Izuku lifted his leg to do a double roundhouse kick, knocking the other alpha directly in his mouth. A sick crack and blood scattering could be seen. Next, his alpha absolutely fucking howled when the greenette quickly did a cartwheel to take Inui by surprise.

Izuku's groundbreaking thighs took ahold of the alpha by the neck and he slammed the man to the ground and held him there.

The crowd started going wild as the referee got on the ground and started counting as Inui struggled to get free.

"One!" The deep called and Izuku tightened his grip around the man's neck with the most feral look Katsuki has ever seen. "Two!" Inui struggled harder and threw Izuku off of him. The omega fell on the ground momentarily, picked himself up but before he could get a bearing on what was happening, Inui landed a punch in his face.

Katsuki flinched at the sight and yelled out for Izuku to shake it off. Inui made another move to throw Izuku back on the ground but this time Izuku reacted quicker. The greenette swiftly kicked his feet underneath his opponent's, causing Inui to trip and land flat on his back.

In a second Izuku pinned him with his knees and deadly, familiar feral look enveloped the omega's face.

He landed the next punch without an issue straight into Inui's face.

The large alpha's body went slack and he didn't get back up.

Then the crowd went silent in disbelief save for the few underground fans make crazy noises and chanting Izuku's name.

"...and the winner is...Alpha Slayer," the referee whispered stunned.

Katsuki grinned wide.

Izuku won his first fight.

. . .

"Bakugou! Are you going to give up fighting to train Midoriya?"

Bright lights and flickering cameras flashed in their faces as the pair sat down at the after-fight panel. Izuku was holding the winning belt in his hands with a bright, stunned smile and a busted lip. But he worse the bruise on his mouth with pride, looking as if he finally accomplished a dream. It made Katsuki smile.

"No, of course not. I am training Midoriya with just as much effort as I am training for my own career," he answered back casually used to all the attention. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes, Midoriya!" Another reporter called out holding their mic close. "Where did an omega learn to fight in such a way with no formal training?"

This time Katsuki slightly awaited the answer as well. Izuku had been fairly vague about his past but the blond never pushed it, figuring he had his own set of demons to work out.

"I was trained by a family friend growing up," Izuku answered fluidly. Katsuki tilted his head because that was new information. Izuku previously had just told him that he learned when he started fighting in the underground rings.

"And where did you grow up?" The same reporter spoke, seemingly pressing on about something.

"I grew up in a small city called Nikko, it's not very well known." The greenette gave a tight looking smile and suddenly started fidgeting with his hands. Katsuki found the gesture to be cute, but he worried all these questions were making Izuku nervous.

"Is that also the place where you assaulted your last mate?"

_...Wait. What? _Katsuki stared at the reporter with a confused face but the man looked nothing short of determined.

The blond turned to Izuku, confused waiting for the other to deny the statement. But it didn't happen.

The green haired man was quickly losing color in his face. The entire panel started going crazy with questions and flashing lights as Izuku started breathing rapidly.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean—"

"—Is it not true that you're currently charged for assault against your last mate, Akaguro Chizome?" The reporter rudely interrupted and Izuku started stammering more, looking like a deer in the headlights. Katsuki tried to open his mouth when he felt his defenses start to go up and the need to protect Izuku from these fucking hounds kicked in.

"That's enough questions for the day," Katsuki hissed in the microphone, standing up abruptly. His mind started swirling with a hurricane of questions but the growing scent of distress in Izuku was telling him that they needed to leave—and they needed to leave _now_.

Izuku stumbled as Katsuki tried to guide him out of his chair, clearly still stunned at the sudden question as more lights and flashes from cameras started going off.

More microphones were shoved into the pairs face as Katsuki aggressively slapped one out of his face.

"I said we're done here—"

"—Isn't that why it's hard to find any records on your name because you are still legally Akaguro Izuku and not Midoriya Izuku?" The pestering reporter yelled out over all the commotion and all hell broke loose.

"No!" Izuku exclaimed defensively, as he tried to make his way through all the sea of journalists. "That's not true. My name is Midori—"

"—So, you don't deny assaulting your former mate? You don't deny being a violent, aggressive omega—"

"—**ENOUGH!**" Katsuki's voice yelled out over everyone. The command slipped into his voice unwillingly. The room instantaneously enveloped in silence. All eyes looked at the livid alpha as he took the omega's hand with flared nostrils.

"Izuku. We're leaving," he stared down the reporter that had snatched away the glory of Izuku's first win with pure malicious intentions.

He gripped the smaller hand in his protectively as they exited the room.

. . .

"Midoriya," Toshinori said carefully, "Why did you tell us you had open charges against you? On top of that, you're both married and mated nonetheless?"

Katsuki's stomach turned at the sentence of Izuku and married. _Izuku had a mate_. Izuku had a previous fucking mate that he never mentioned, and it bothered the blond to no end. All three of them were currently sitting in Toshinori's office after that disaster of a press conference.

"I'm not mated," Izuku corrected. "And I-I didn't know he filed assault charges against me."

"How did you not know that?" Toshinori sighed. "It's all over the news."

Izuku let out a shaky breath and looked away from the two alphas in the room, distress thick in his scent and immediately the two other men in the room reacted.

"Izuku," Katsuki said in the most strained soothing voice he could muster. "You need to tell us what happened so we can properly deal with this shit okay?"

The scent of distress lessened in the room ever so slightly. Katsuki released his own alpha pheromones into the room to try to smooth the other. Things were clicking into place and right now he didn't like the picture that he was piecing together.

"I ran away from Nikko when I was nineteen," Izuku finally confessed, his hands clasped together tightly, as if reliving a bad memory. "My mother had passed when I was in high school and my father was resentful of having an omega son." The greenette gave a small sneer at the mention of his father.

"He said it was a contradiction of nature. Saw no value or worth in having a useless offspring."

This time it was Katsuki's turn to try to control his anger. Izuku paused and hung his head low and started jittering his leg.

"Midoriya, you need to continue," Toshinori said very softly. "Neither Bakugou nor I are going to judge you okay? But we need to know the whole story so we can start getting you lawyers when this all hits the fan. You're a part of our pack now and we protect our pack members."

Izuku's heart raced quickly at the mention of pack and family as he searched the head coach's face. Green eyes were still hardened with defense but slowly, the walls let down the longer he glanced between Katsuki and Toshinori.

"He sold me when I was eighteen to Akaguro Chizome. We had a wedding ceremony and he would command me all day and things between us just...were tense. Anytime I didn't do something or did something he didn't like, he would hit me, and I would try to fight back but he would command me to stay still while he beat me," Izuku hissed between clenched teeth and Katsuki's stomach turned in disgust.

"We never consummated the marriage at first because he wanted the bonding between us to be _real_. Then when I turned nineteen, he got angry at me for taking so long to make a move. Then...then he started commanding me to take my clothes off and…"

"...you don't have to continue," Katsuki whispered, averting his eyes when bile crept up his throat.

"No," Izuku shook his head. "No, I didn't. I got so scared and something inside of me just shifted into survival model. I fought against the command and things got out of hand between us. I _snapped_ and just went feral. I...I ended up bashing his skull in against the dining table ledge."

Katsuki and Toshinori's eyes widened. Katsuki had never heard of an omega fighting against a command. But then again, if it came down to that type of abusive situation...anything was possible. Izuku was showing Katsuki that anything was possible.

"I ran away when he started bleeding out on the ground. I didn't bother staying after that. I _couldn't._ I-I knew he'd kill me for sure. I took all the cash in the house and just...skipped town," Izuku paused and looked desperately between them. "Then I came here and I found out about the underground fighting scene and begged the director to let me participate. He took pity on me once he heard my story."

"…Is that how you got the alias 'Alpha Slayer'?" Toshinori asked with a concerned face.

Izuku nodded with a frantic look in his eye. "B-But that was so long ago. I figured if something was going to happen because of that it would've by now, y'know?"

Mixed emotions simmered at the bottom of Katsuki's stomach as he got un-characteristically quiet.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that," Toshinori said sympathetically. There was a protective emotion burning in his eyes as he stared at the young omega in his office. "We'll fix the P.R problem right and we will get you a lawyer. I refuse to let you get pinned for something like that. I'm gonna go get Aizawa on the phone and we'll get on top of this right now."

Both young adults nodded at the head coach as he left the room. Katsuki didn't look at Izuku, trying to push down all the emotions that were damn near close to boiling over.

Izuku wearily looked at the young alpha next to him. "Katsuki?"

At the sound of Izuku's voice, the alpha came back down from the volcano that was threatening to erupt within him. The longer he thought about Izuku's almost mate the more he felt fucking _murderous_.

Katsuki took a deep breath in. "Do you wanna go blow off some steam while we wait for Toshinori to get done making calls?"

Izuku nodded, looking relieved at the subject change.

As the made their way to the locker room, they changed into their workout gear in silence.

When it came time for Izuku to start to wrap his hands up, Katsuki noticed how shaky they were, and it made his heart squeeze in the worst possible fucking way. He had _never_ seen Izuku.

Without thinking, the blond male walked up to Izuku and started wrapping his hands for him. He didn't lift his head up as he meticulously wrapped each hand with care.

"How often did he hit you?" Katsuki whispered underneath his breath during his ministrations. Izuku's eyes looked down at their joined hands.

"...Every day since the wedding day."

Katsuki growled deep in the back of his throat.

"You should've gouged his eyes out while you were at it," the blond hissed as he continued to finish up the task. "You didn't deserve that. I'd be damned if that trash bag tries to stir some shit up now. You belong here with us—_with_ _me_."

When Katsuki moved to wrapped Izuku's other hand, he handled it was delicate care. He made each motion with deep thought as he tried his best to control his scent, but he could feel it spiking, and flaring out of reflex.

But while this happening, he didn't notice the way Izuku watched him, as if seeing Katsuki in a completely different light. Green eyes thoughtfully followed the actions Katsuki was making.

While the alpha's head was down, Katsuki missed the grateful look Izuku gave him and the trust that was etched into his small smile.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think below! I love to read comments, feedback, and people's reactions to the chapter!

Thank you!


	3. Offense

Hello! :D I bring you a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings: Un'beta'd please excuse typos/grammar issues. If I see typos when I reread in the future I'll fix them like usual, but for now this is just a fun indulgent thing. Depiction of unhealthy relationship. Adult scene and themes.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - ****Offense**

.

.

.

When Izuku was young he remembers watching all the pro fighters on television with his family. His eyes stayed glued to the TV screen as he mimicked all the different fighting moves with vigor. His mom who was a beta would always tell him he was going to present as an alpha at this rate and his own alpha father was waiting proud for that day.

But when the day finally came, he presented as an omega.

Silence stretched across the Midoriya household that day as he went into heat for the first time and he had never felt more alone being locked away in his room.

"I don't understand how this happened. No one on my side of the family has the omega gene," Izuku remembers hearing his father harshly whisper.

"It's not a big deal. He can still do plenty of things," his mother tried to reason, but it was useless. His father was a traditional man through and through. He believed men should be alphas and the rarity of a male omega was something to be ashamed of.

Nikko was always a place of tradition, and it was not very progressive. It still had old laws rooted in the culture and it made Izuku's stomach sink thinking about how the light of his dreams seemed to fade away the second heat took over his body.

His father started to give him a cold shoulder soon after his first heat, but his mother was always so warm and loving. She encouraged him to do whatever he wanted and when Izuku said that he wanted to be a pro fighter, she went and found a fierce alpha woman by the name of Shimura Nana to train him after classes when he was thirteen.

Nana was an earthquake of a being, shaking the room whenever she walked in. Her aura was powerful enough to make anyone bend to her will, but she kept a kind smile at all moments.

She had a gym where she trained various alphas for fighting and taught about honor and so much more. She had a variety of different students that she took in and when she saw the look in Izuku's green eyes, her heart softened.

"You have something special," Nana told him the first time she privately trained him. "Don't let anyone tell you different, alright? Being an omega isn't a bad thing. It's _powerful_."

She was the first person outside of his mother to believe in him. She taught him how to keep his head high and how to use his body to his advantage in ways that brute alpha males couldn't. By the age of sixteen Izuku was nearly halfway mastered through several different martial arts and held a confidence that was rare for an omega in Nikko.

But one day when he was seventeen, he came into practice early to help Nana out around the gym. There were many of the different alphas training and they all stared at him when he walked in. He could feel their eyes assess him curiously because no one knew that Nana was training him separately.

But on that fated day is where he met Akaguro Chizome. The man was significantly older than him and Izuku tried to give off a scent of not being interested. However, that didn't stop Chizome from dragging his eyes all over his body.

It made Izuku's skin crawl.

The alpha immediately tried to court him in the worst possible way, and he smelled sour to Izuku's sensitive nose when he would lean into his space. Chizome had a mysterious amount of cash flow for an alpha in Nikko and but he was regarded highly. The man was tall, dark and rich. On top of that, he trained in martial arts on the side, something all the omegas and betas seemed to go crazy for.

But despite having all the potential mates in the world, he wanted the one person who rejected him.

And It was Izuku.

When the green haired omega told him no, he started talking with his parents after digging around and finding out his name.

Originally, Izuku's father remained indifferent to it while his mother objected intensely. She didn't believe in trying to give her son away to a man that was nearly two times his age just because he had money.

But his mother fell ill that year, and then shortly after passed away.

Izuku remembers how hard his heart broke during that time. It felt like someone had reached inside his chest and squeezed his insides until he cried out in pain. He was _alone_. He remembers how isolated his father left him. The man didn't spare a glance at him during the funeral and he didn't even bother to hug him.

It was the coldest gesture Izuku had ever seen from his alpha father.

Shortly after this, Izuku tried to find work to make up for the missing income in the house but it was hard in Nikko. No one seemed to want to hire an omega for more than just service or house cleaning.

Which is why when he turned eighteen, Izuku was only half surprised when his father sold him to Chizome for a lucrative amount of yen.

"You'll be useful this way at least," his father spat at him while signing papers that would seal his fate. "Make sure to give the man a healthy litter of pups."

Chizome's crooked smile that day reminded him of rotting fruit.

The wedding ceremony was deceivingly picturesque as he walked down the aisle decorated in tears and a pure white wedding kimono holding a bouquet of flowers. He clutched the pink roses in hands hard enough to that his fingernails drew blood from his palms. Izuku remembers how much of a look of pity Nana gave him that day.

When his now husband dragged him back to their home, Izuku flinched unwillingly when the alpha leaned in for a kiss that night. His body reacted on its own before he could process what was happening and that's when his new husband struck him for the first time. He tried to struggle but the command to **'stay still'**in the other's voice was too dominant and Izuku's couldn't find the will power to fight against it.

Later that year he learned where his husband's cash flowed in from. Chizome trained at Nana's gym so that he could participate in illegal underground street fighting.

His name in the underground Nikko fighting scene was 'Hero Killer Stain'.

He learned the hard way his husband earned that name from the fact that he had killed several people while in the ring. He watched on the sidelines as the man crushed someone's skull or punched them hard enough that they never got back up.

It terrified him.

Chizome's large amount of cash covered up the accidental or purposeful murders, allowing him to get away with it and it was too close for comfort to Izuku. It was dangerous to go up against him and everyone feared being pitted against him.

There was a blood lust in the man's eyes to defile and upturn people's world and it rolled over with Izuku every night. And every night Izuku would take the battering with clenched teeth as he was commanded not to scream, not to yell. To just sit still and take every hit and fist that collided with him.

Chizome kept doing it—again and again and again for an entire year until Izuku felt himself snap.

The edges of his vision went red and he blacked out. Izuku thought for certain he had died, finally passing out from the intense burning shocks of pain but when he came to it was the opposite.

Green eyes widened, looking at his hands and feet that were covered in thick, crimson liquid. He shifted his gaze down to see blood starting to pool around his feet—pouring right out of his supposed to be mate's skull.

Izuku packed all he could and ran.

He sprinted to Nana's house covered in tears, blood and smelling pungent of fear. The words flew out his mouth trying to explain what happened, trying to find a way to explain that he probably just _killed_ his husband. He didn't know where else to go because who in Nikko would believe him that it was self-defense? They would all assume he was on the offense because of Chizome's high status. They would just call him an ungrateful omega.

In the midst of his frantic speaking, Nana grabbed him and dragged him inside and locked the doors. The dark-haired woman packed several things into a bag for him and started to scribble on a white sheet of notebook paper.

"You take this," she harshly whispered while thrusting the piece of paper in his hands. "You take the next train and you go straight to Tokyo; do you hear me? Show this to the man whose name is listed here, and he'll take you in. Throw away your phone and disappear. You ran away, okay?" Her voice teetered on command and Izuku nodded in understanding.

She cleaned him of blood and smothered him in scent blockers his mate never let him wear.

When Nana escorted him to the train at midnight Izuku finally unfolded the piece of paper she gave him.

_Yagi Toshinori, Plus Ultra Studios. _

Izuku's heart jumped because he knew who that was. Yagi was one of the most high-status alphas in Tokyo because he reigned as the number one pro MMA fighter known as 'All Might'.

He owned a country renowned gym called 'Plus Ultra' where he was starting to look for people to train and be a part of his own pack of fighters. But he was only looking for the creme of the crop and was highly guarded.

Izuku briefly wondered how Nana knew the man but he had no time left to ask her as she rushed him on the train that was about to take off.

Salty tears shed down Izuku's face that day as he watched the one person he had left grow smaller and smaller with distance through the window. The passing street signs and light posts zoomed by quickly as the omega sat on the train in silence with several bags, crumbled yen, and a body shaking in fear.

He held back the tears as he gripped the piece of paper in his hand tightly.

. . .

When he arrived in Tokyo that night, everything was too bright and overwhelming. The neon lights and mega-screens were loud to his senses and there were dense crowds everywhere. The overpowering scents of everyone mixed together and assaulted Izuku's already sensitive nose.

He remembers quick pacing, ignoring all the strange looks he got from all the fashionable, progressive people who lived in Tokyo. Nikko was still very behind in both politics and fashion in comparison to big cities like Tokyo. So, he didn't take offense to the eyes that judged his traditional omega clothes that was a short green yukata that screamed 'bed warmer'.

But when Izuku made it to Plus Ultra gyms that night, ready to show the strip of paper in his hands, he heard a set of young alphas outside talking, guarding the door.

"Did you hear? Yagi finally picked someone to take on as his successor," the first deep voice spoke. It was a blond alpha with wide shoulders and a deep frown.

"You mean that explosive headed mutt, Bakugou?" The second voice sneered. It belonged to another alpha with brown hair and sharp features. "Yagi only picked him because he's basically feral twenty-four seven. That's why he can't lose any of his damn matches. Who can win a fight against a goddamn flaming gremlin?"

Izuku frowned at the information briefly before walking up to the pair. He sucked in his breath and tugged his short yukata down a bit feeling embarrassed.

"Is Yagi Toshinori here?" He spoke carefully, gripping his bags tightly.

"Yeah he's inside but he's sort of busy," the blonde said without looking at him. But the brown-haired alpha was carefully assessing him up and down.

"What did you need?" The brown-haired male asked him.

"I-I was sent here by Shimura Nana? She told me that Yagi would be able to take me in." At this information drop they both looked at him curiously like he was lying.

"Look kid, we all want to be a part of Plus Ultra gym but lying isn't going to get you in," the blond chuckled. Anger climbed up Izuku's body as the two alphas looked down at him. Why were alphas always looking down at him? Why couldn't people just see him an equal?

Izuku frowned, deeply offended, and raised his voice. "I'm not lying—"

"—Look, how about you just take your pretty self back home to your husband?" The blond haired alpha taunted, crossing his arms. Izuku stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of 'husband' and it triggered his too fresh memory of the blood that was just on his skin.

"Why would you say that to me?" He whispered, looking between them.

"The giant diamond ring on your finger suggests that you're married," the blonde supplied, head nodding to Izuku's left hand. It was only then that Izuku remembered that he never took his wedding ring off in his panicked frenzy.

Green eyes glanced down at the rock on his hand and noticed small blood speckles caked in the creases.

The brunette haired alpha sighed and looked at him with a bit of sympathy. "No offense but clearly with that busted lip and those bags of yours I can see you're in trouble. What's really the matter?"

"I-I need a place to stay and Nana told me to come here," Izuku tried to reason. "I have to speak to Yagi. She told me to give him this piece of paper—"

"—We can't just let anyone with a sob story walk in here right now," the blonde interrupted again. "Especially not some battered, married omega. That just spells trouble. I'm sorry, kid but the media is ruthless, and we have to protect Yagi's image right now. He's recruiting and it's a lot of pressure on everyone."

Tears started to swell in Izuku's eyes from exhaustion because he just wanted to rest, and he was so sick of alphas telling him what he could and couldn't do. His distressed scent broke through the blockers he was wearing and both alphas stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, shit. Don't cry, okay?" The brown-haired male said in a hushed tone trying to calm him. "Look, if you really need a clean slate, I know a guy."

Izuku froze, curious and desperate for anything at this point. "What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you need cash to get away from whatever asshole gave you those bruises, right? Probably need to lay low for a while too?"

Izuku nodded and the brown-haired alpha glanced at the blond once before pulling out his phone.

"I don't know how much money you have on you but there's this underground fighting ring. If you can put up some cash and win some fights, you'll be able to lay low for however long you too."

The brown-haired alpha put the information for the underground ring for him on a small sheet and Izuku stared at the two men. He looked at them and resigned from possibly meeting Yagi when he realized it was hopeless. His anxieties were screaming at him that he needed to get somewhere safe immediately because of the hurricane he left behind in Nikko.

So, he took the piece of paper from the other male.

. . .

When he arrived in the dark, sketchy looking address that was scribbled down, the lead man asked him what he was doing there and Izuku spilled his guts. Sympathy flashed across the tough looking alpha's face and when he asked him if Izuku had sufficient money to offer to join the ranks, Izuku took off his diamond ring.

"Will this do?" He asked, holding up the heavy object that reminded him more of a chain and shackle than a symbol of love. The director of the underground's eyes widened in astonishment and eagerly nodded.

"Oh yeah, definitely. You're set for the next six months, kid," was the reply he got as the large alpha took the weight off his hands.

Izuku never looked back.

He won his first round of matches quickly and collected enough cash to buy a small apartment. A lot of the betas and alphas in the underground scene were a lot more open minded compared to mainstream. It surprised him because they were all really into fighting and sparring with him, interested in seeing what an omega could do.

Izuku figured it was something to do with hormones, but soon the underground became a pseudo pack to him as he gained the respect of everyone there when they realized he wasn't easy to beat. He had fun knocking alphas on their asses and eliciting cheering from the crowd. It felt like his calling to fight and he wouldn't give it up for anything. Especially not because some alphas wanted him to be a good little omega.

As time passed on Izuku briefly considered going to seek out Yagi again. But the blond man was always so highly guarded and now his time was completely booked full from taking in several different alphas to train.

But the star of Plus Ultra gyms was a handsome blond alpha by the name of Bakugou Katsuki.

Izuku watched all the MMA matches, never missing one as the years went on. He closely studied all of their moves while taking small notes to help improve his own techniques. Secretly, deep down, Izuku particularly liked to watch Bakugou's matches.

There was something about the way the blond moved so fluid and powerfully.

He was so heartfelt about fighting in a way that Izuku had only ever seen in Nana or Yagi. It was amazing. He didn't even try to deny the small flame of a crush that had developed through the TV at the beginning years of Ground Zero's career. Every time the young alpha would flash a victorious grin into the camera Izuku felt his lonely heart swoon.

Katsuki was just so handsome and passionate.

He was the image of victory and it did _very_ specific things for Izuku's omega. The blond was a frequent fever fantasy in his solo heats. He couldn't even control himself as he imagined the other fighter above him, catering carefully to his needs and helping soothe out the burning in his body every heat he had. He could particularly feel Ground Zero kissing, touching and licking him in all the right areas. It made him keen deeply for the alpha and he wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

But as more years passed and Bakugou remained undefeated, soon he seemed to shape up to be just like the rest of the cocky alphas in the world. It soured Izuku slightly to get his rose-colored glasses abruptly ripped off, but that's what he figured: all alphas were the same outside of Nana.

Time had turned him bitter and he never took someone to help him during his heats because of this despite getting plenty of offers.

He had a mild fear of letting someone in and them forcefully bonding with him. Then he would wind up going right back to where he started: Bound to some meat headed alpha and on a leash by their commands.

So, Izuku avoided it.

He told himself he didn't need a mate and supplemented a knot with toys in his heats. Sometimes thoughts of Bakugou would still slip in during his burning haze while he was locked in his empty apartment. Small whines of _'Kacchan, please_' released from his mouth as he imagined the alpha would feasibly smell like earthy smoke. He sometimes even pictured the alpha roughly fucking him through his dining room table and fill him up to the brim with cum.

But that was his own guilty secret during his heats.

The greenette worked a small job at an office and supplemented his income and dreams by fighting in the underground. It was the perfect set up for him for years until one day when he was twenty-four his new boss hauled off and groped him during a meeting. The sleaze slid two fingers in between Izuku's backside and pushed trying to touch him in his sensitive parts.

Out of reflex Izuku upper cut the man in front of all his colleagues.

The sound of the sick crack rang out and immediately Izuku knew he was fired when the new CEO exclaimed that he had a broken nose.

He proceeded to take time off from fighting to readjust himself and look for jobs again but found it hard. He didn't have a college education and despite Tokyo being one of the more progressive cities, there were only certain jobs that alphas could get—like pro fighting.

So, after a while he gave up and went back when he ran low on money.

But he was more than surprised to see his match up of the night was no one other than his ex-celebrity crush. The arrogant blond alpha stepped into the ring with him and Izuku felt his scent slightly spike at being so close in proximity. Katsuki's scent was everything he imagined it to be: smokey, warm and he smelled like freshly made caramel.

Izuku was undoubtedly glad that the underground was overwhelming with scents. Otherwise he'd be certain the other fighter could smell his conditioned excitement at the thought of being so close to the blond he had a mild crush on.

But then Bakugou proved to be just like the rest of alphas he's encountered.

"Is this some kind of goddamn joke?" Bakugou had called out to the referee on the other side of the ring. "I ain't into hitting omegas. Do you know who I am? I came here to find a fucking challenge."

Something inside of Izuku sneered and his omega was suddenly screaming to put the other in his place. He was so goddamn _sick_ of alphas always looking down at him. Something inside of him was yelling at him to force the number one in a position where he would have no choice but to look _up_ at Izuku.

Which is why the greenette pinned and hit the pro square in his face hard enough to give his own fist a bruise.

But he wasn't expecting the blond to come chasing after him the match asking to be his coach _because_ he had knocked him out. The offer had shocked him so much that he didn't know what to say but the word "okay" slipped past his lips before he could stop himself.

Suddenly his dreams of being a fighter were right _there_. They were so close he could taste them, and it surprised him that Bakugou was so supportive and helpful. Izuku was expecting a gym with the prime alphas in Tokyo to be a more standoffish environment, but majority of them all took to him very kindly.

Several tried to court him out of nowhere and offered to spend his heat with him when the time came, but like usual, Izuku declined all offers. He was surprised at how welcoming everyone was and how much they cared about his comfort.

But out of everyone, Bakugou impressed him the most.

It was baffling. On TV the young pro came off so cocky and full of himself, but when his red eyes looked at Izuku, he was looking at him as if he was something rare. Something valuable and equal to him.

It made his stomach knot with butterflies.

This was the first time someone looked at him in that way and he was even more surprised when Katsuki took extra measurements to be respectful about his secondary gender needs. The blond awkwardly asked about his heat cycle and what he needed making Izuku almost slip up and say _'you'_.

But he controlled himself, blushing in embarrassment that his dormant crush was rearing his ugly head at the realization that Katsuki was actually..._sweet_.

The blond took extra measures to make sure he was a good coach to him and even stayed late if Izuku wanted to spar and train more. Sometimes the blond even came to the gym with an extra lunch under the basis of "you eat like shit. Here, I cooked."

It was unexpected in the best type of way.

But what was more unexpected was the commotion after his first win as a pro. Dread sunk in his bones at the mention of his long-forgotten husband who he hadn't seen in over five years. The flashbacks of being back under Chizome's commands and taking sharp blows to the head made his hands shake in a way they haven't since he was a teen.

But once again, Katsuki showed his unforeseen saccharine side. Izuku stiffened when the alpha took his hands and wrapped them up for him and he smelled the harsh flare of caramel and smoke fill the room.

"You ain't deserve that. I'd be damned if that trash bag tries to stir some shit up now. You belong here with us—_with_ _me_." Katsuki had harshly whispered.

Green eyes looked at him in surprise but the longer he stared at the angry looking blond, studying how his brows were creased, Izuku realized that Katsuki cared.

That thought alone was enough to make him smile when he realized he was wrong about Katsuki all this time.

Kacchan was sweet.

. . .

"This is shaping up to be a lot stickier than we expected," Toshinori sighed as they all sat in his office three weeks around the media explosion. "Turns out the laws in Tokyo and Nikko are very different regarding your case, Midoriya."

"What do you mean?" Katsuki asked with a small frown. Izuku eyed the broad shoulder alpha next to him who was jittering his foot up and down fully annoyed about the situation.

"Under the laws of Tokyo, Izuku's marriage would be technically nullified," Toshinori informed them while reading through a thick layer of documents. "They never consummated the marriage and under Tokyo province laws, if mating never occurred within a span of three years and the two parties have parted ways then technically it's nullified."

"That sounds fucking logical to me," Katsuki hissed. "Now, what is that ass backwards town saying?"

"Well," Toshinori winced and eyed Izuku who was sitting next to Katsuki. A twist of anxiety spiked inside of the greenette because he knew. He knew exactly what the look meant. "Under Nikko laws Izuku belongs to Chizome. Consummated or not, Izuku is technically Chizome's omega and only the alpha can break the marriage...which he has not done."

"It's been _five_ fucking years and this son of a bitch didn't think to let it go by now—"

"—Katsuki, it's okay," Izuku whispered trying to calm the other down. He placed a small hand on the young alpha's jittering leg and slowly Katsuki stopped the bouncing. "W-We'll figure it out, right?" He looked at Toshinori with pleading eyes.

"Of course," the large blond gave him a kind smile. "Our lawyers are fighting hard to figure out some type of loophole. But...given your secondary genders and the issue of both of you having permanent addresses in the separate provinces, it might take a while."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Katsuki asked, hand moving to place of Izuku's on his lap out of instinct. Green eyes widened at the gesture and snapped to Katsuki, but the blond wasn't looking at him. Angry red eyes were blazed forward, too focused on what the head coach was saying.

"We just train in the meantime and continue with matches. They can't legally stop Izuku from fighting but the issue stands if he steps outside of Tokyo, Chizome has full right to come and claim him."

"So, he's basically confined to the city like a prisoner?" Katsuki hissed, clenching his free hand into a fist. "That's such _bullshit_. What about when he has to start doing out of region fights and tournaments?"

"Trust me, I know. But we're currently at a grid lock with Chizome's lawyers and no one can make a move until someone figures out how to go about this head on."

Izuku felt Katsuki squeeze his hand slightly and he wondered why. Maybe the blond was nervous about the whole situation. Which he had a right to be. Katsuki had been training him for months now only to find out that Izuku was a big headache of a case. Izuku's heart vibrated with guilt.

Toshinori dismissed them both and Katsuki removed his hand from on top of Izuku's. The blonde held open the door for him like he always did was, but it was clear that the number one pro was past irritated about this whole issue.

"I'm sorry," Izuku whispered as they walked into the locker room to change back into their normal clothes. "This mess is all my fault. I should've disclosed my issues in the past to you before I agreed to let you train me. Now we have this whole mess."

"Don't worry about it," the blond rasped out, stripping himself of his clothes without too much thought. He tossed his usual black skull workout shirt to the side that was drenched in his deep scent. "This is nowhere near your fuckin' fault so don't blame yourself. You got that, freckles?"

Red eyes looked at him expectantly and Izuku slowly nodded. "Got it." He offered a smile as he tried his best to keep his eyes on Katsuki's face and not linger down to study the way he was perfectly built.

The other pro's chest was just so well defined along with his solid abs. His skin tone was even, and it looked as if the man could bench press Izuku and then some based off all the arm muscles he had alone. That thought made Izuku's omega stir in a way that he always had learned to resist.

"Also, uh," the blonde cleared his throat awkwardly before looking around. "Your heat is near again, right?"

Izuku blushed slightly but nodded his head, trying to ignore the clear rose-colored flush that crept onto Katsuki's face.

"Yeah, it should be here in two days or so," Izuku answered. He knew he could feel him draw near to that part of his cycle. His scent was sweeter, and he could see all the alphas in the gym started to treat him with extra care again.

"Er, right," Katsuki muttered, face turning a slight deep red and Izuku couldn't help but find the motion slightly adorable. Kacchan was so thoughtful but still didn't really know how to talk about things like his heat without blushing. "You can take the week off starting now if you need to prep. I know things have been stupidly hectic. You haven't had much time to build your nest, right?"

"No, I kinda forgot with all the legal issues," Izuku muttered sadly. He had been having growing anxiety from the lack of nest building and a couple extra days off to destress from everything would actually be nice.

He eyed Katsuki's shirt that has hanging off the bench out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Take the rest of the night off and I'll catch you next week okay?" The blond smiled as he picked up a towel to head in the showers. "I'll see you next Tuesday, freckles. Come prepared to train hard."

"Got it, coach!" Izuku happily replied. He watched as the other male walked away and turned the corner towards the back showers.

As Izuku was packing up to leave for the week, he was going over the checklist that he didn't leave anything in his locker. However, he kept getting distracted by the smell of warm caramel invading his senses.

His eyes flickered over to the black shirt that was smothered in Katsuki's scent and the smell filled him with a warm feeling. His felt his omega keen at the idea of having Kacchan's shirt in his nest and a small whine escaped his throat.

_It would be so nice to have Kacchan's scent this time_—

"No," he whispered to himself as he shook his head. "That's not okay, Izuku. It's only okay as a fantasy." He snapped his head forward and started to shove his clothes into his bag and zipped up quickly. But as soon as he got to the exit of the locker room he stopped.

His instincts pulled against every fiber of his being that was telling him to just leave the shirt alone.

Green eyes glanced behind at the article of clothing and let out a small shaky breath.

. . .

This heat was like a haze Izuku's never experienced before.

He didn't know if it was the new addition to his nest or finally having more than just the fantasy of Katsuki, but everything he did felt so damn _good_.

He shoved his face into his pillow with a soft whine as he clung to the caramel smelling t-shirt in his hands. The scent filled his senses all around and it felt like Katsuki was almost there with him. He could almost feel the warm hands of the alpha touching him and praising him as he reached behind to push the large orange knot dildo deeper inside him.

Slick ran down his thighs the more frantic his movements became as he took a deep inhale of the shirt, thick musky aroma filling him. He let out a loud moan as he pushed the wide knot all the way in and it seated against his sweet spot. Ripples of euphoria quaked all over as his knees and legs shook violently while letting out small whines.

He arched his back more wishing he was presenting for Katsuki as he came hard. He called out for the alpha over and over, hoping it could somehow conjure him in his small bed.

He wanted Kacchan with him. _Sweet, thoughtful Kacchan._

As the days blended together and his omega purred with near satisfaction, his pink vision slowly started to clear up.

. . .

When he walked in on the following Tuesday it was pure chaos. Katsuki was going on a rampage he's never seen the blond in, and everyone was either rolling their eyes or cowering in fear.

Green eyes widened when he saw Katsuki full out try to fight Kirishima—and not in a friendly sparing way.

"W-What's going on?" Izuku asked, when he approached Todoroki. The half and half alpha was one of the people rolling his eyes.

"Bakugou misplaced his lucky workout shirt. He's been unhealthily attached to that thing ever since he won his first match it in, we all kind of hate it. So, he's convinced someone must've stolen it to throw him off his game for his match next week."

"Oh...oh no." Izuku put his hand over his mouth.

"Where the hell is my shirt, shitty hair!? This isn't funny anymore! You know I have a ritual!" The blond alpha roared at the other pro fighter, cornering him. "It's been a whole week. That's my favorite shirt and I want it back _now_!"

"Dude, I don't have it!" Kirishima nearly hissed, not liking being accused anymore. "Maybe someone took that dirty ass shirt and washed it for you. It was starting to smell dank; everyone agrees!"

"Bullshit," the blond alpha hissed, face red. "I came out from my shower and half of you fuckers were in the locker room. Now where is it!?"

Izuku quick stepped across the room when he heard Kirishima start to growl as a warning.

"K-Katsuki!" He called out, walking up behind the seething alpha.

"Not right now, freckles. I need to teach someone a lesson in fucking thievery," Katsuki rasped out and snarled deeply.

"No, it's important," Izuku insisted, tugging on Katsuki's orange workout shirt. "I gotta speak with you, _privately_."

"Just give me a moment, I'm trying to find out who took my shirt. You leave for a week and these assholes start fucking with me."

"Dude, no one was fucking with you!" Kirishima groaned. The pro fighter gripped his hair and growled at the blond who immediately got in his face.

"Quit fucking lying! Where is it?!"

The smoky scent in the gym became overwhelmingly powerful and it set everyone on edge. Both sets of red eyes glared into each other as the two alphas started growling fiercely at each other.

"I took it!" Izuku finally yelled out. The entire gym fell silent and all eyes turned towards Izuku who was blushing immensely.

Katsuki's eyes went wide and he turned around to look at the omega standing behind him. Dusky red eyes looked at the other baffled and Izuku winced.

"Izuku, why would you take my shirt?" He harshly whispered, coming down from his angry rampage.

If there was a black hole floating somewhere in the universe, Izuku wanted it to open and swallow him up now.

"I, er, I didn't know it was your lucky shirt," he whispered while trying to look everywhere else the blond's confused expression. "It's in my bag. I took it...just for the week. I-I was going to return it after my heat was done."

"You...you took my shirt for your heat?" The blond parroted. A dumbfounded, shocked look enveloped his face.

Kirishima's eyebrows shot off his face and several of the other alphas in the room mouths fell open.

"I'm sorry," Izuku murmured. "I should've asked but I just ended up putting it in my bag. I didn't realize it meant that much to you." He finally lifted his eyes to look the other in the face and the blond's eyes were nearly dilated fully to black.

He felt a sharp spike of protective pheromones from the blond he wasn't expecting. Katsuki looked around and saw all the other onlookers before quickly gesturing his head towards the locker rooms in the back.

"You're right, we should speak privately," his coach quickly said before placing a protective hand on the upper side of Izuku's back.

The alpha guided the smaller male into the back room and Izuku had never felt more embarrassed. All the other eyes in the gym were looking at him at him in realization. There was still some heavy implication of an omega taking an item from an alpha for their nest. And so far, Izuku had rejected everyone who had offered to help him through his heat but took Katsuki's shirt.

What was he thinking? He let his god forsaken heat fogged mind tell it was actually a good idea to use the musky scent of his coach that he's been lusting after for years.

When they were alone Izuku placed down his green gym bag without saying anything. He could feel the blond's burning red eyes locked on him, but the alpha didn't say a word. He took the missing piece of clothing of his bag and handed it over to the other.

"Did it help you?" Katsuki muttered looking into his face as he took his lucky shirt back. "Like you used it in your nest, right?" Izuku watched as he toyed with this material in his hand, rubbing his fingertips along the cotton.

"Um, yeah I did. It did, it helped a lot," Izuku nodded quickly thinking of the other fifty something places he'd rather be. He tried to will away to red color in his face and possibly Katsuki's memory of this event because the blond was just blinking at him. There was a blank slate of emotions written across his face, but it looked as if he was searching for something in the green eyes.

"Er...next time, I could give you more...shirts...and things…if you ask. Y'know, I'd do anything to make it easier for you," Katsuki whispered extremely low in a deep voice and Izuku's attention shot up. Green eyes looked at the other in full surprise because that was nowhere near the reaction he was expecting to get.

He opened his mouth but the look on Katsuki's face silenced him. Dusky amber eyes were soft and there was something needy in them. Coupled with that, the alpha's scent had somehow grown heavier in a matter of seconds.

The earthy caramel smell floated around in the air and if Izuku didn't know better it almost smelled like Katsuki was releasing mating pheromones—

The door slammed open before he could analyze the moment any further.

Both young adults turned their heads to see Toshinori standing at the locker room entrance with a serious look on his face. But at the gust of a small wind, the head coach's nose scrunched in confusion and darted his eyes towards Katsuki.

The fragrance of caramel left after that and the blond quickly looked down.

"I'm going to ignore what I just smelled," Toshinori said, shooting Katsuki a knowing look and it confirmed exactly what Izuku thought it was. He stared surprised at the all alpha who was now crossing his arms and clearing his throat.

"We found a small loophole that could possibly put this all to rest. But I need _both_ of you to have your head on right."

Izuku's gut twisted because he wasn't quite sure if this was a good or bad thing based off the serious tone that was used.

"What's the loophole?" Katsuki questioned and fully refocused.

"Turns out Tokyo and Nikko have a shared old law that they never got rid of. It was one of those things that just never got addressed as time moved forward. No one does it anymore because it's considered savage but, in this case, it might work to our advantage," the head coach started off. There was a small look of cringe on his face that worried Izuku. "Katsuki, we're going to need you."

"What is it?" Izuku questioned, dread slowly picking up.

"Honor matches," Toshinori spoke solidly. Both Izuku and Katsuki's faces went still. "Alphas used to fight over the right to have an omega and while Katsuki is not technically a suitor...he can legally challenge your husband for you via a fighting match of his choosing. If he wins, Nikko will void your marriage."

"That's the most sexist shit I've heard in a long time," the young alpha growled.

"Well, Chizome has already agreed to it."

That's when Izuku felt his stomach drop down low. In twisted and turned like he was on a rollercoaster until the acid clawed up his throat. The idea of Katsuki in the ring with Chizome, someone who deemed himself as Hero Killer made fear chill his bones.

"Alright, I can do it. Piece of shit needs to pick on someone his own size anyways—"

"—No!" Izuku quickly cut in drawing the attention of both alphas. "He fights dirty. He's used to fight in the underground and maybe he still does. He's _killed_ people in the ring, Katsuki. This is too dangerous. W-We have to find another way."

Both red and blue eyes widened dramatically and Izuku felt himself start to sink into an unwanted flashback of his past marriage. Toshinori looked at Katsuki who had a hardened look of determination written plainly across his face.

"He won't beat me," the number one pro said. "We'll find a way around making sure it's death-proof, but he won't win, freckles. I haven't lost to any wack ass alphas just yet and I won't start now."

"This...this isn't worth it for me," Izuku whispered, hanging his head. "This is all too much—"

"—Don't say that shit about yourself," Katsuki hissed. The ash blond shot a handout and lifted Izuku's head to meet up and the greenette tried to blink away the tears that were quickly forming. He didn't want Kacchan to risk his life just so he could live out some dreams. "It's going to be alright, okay?"

Green eyes looked deep into red and Izuku only found deep care. He didn't understand why someone like Katsuki, who was his own image of victory, would risk this much for him. But here they were.

He nodded in understanding and Katsuki quickly gave him a reassuring hug that he returned tenfold, shocking both alphas.

Izuku held on tight because wanted to believe that it would be okay, but he flashed back to the vicious fights in underground Nikko that he was forced to witness. He flashed back to the blood and screams and then he thought how kind and caring Katsuki had been.

It didn't feel _right_.

. . .

**Japan Times: Sports News**

First Honor Match in Tokyo in Decades: Ground Zero goes on the Offense

More surprising twists and turns are happening since the premier of new pro fighter Midoriya Izuku. It was revealed that Midoriya is legally married in a different region to a wealthy alpha by the name of Akaguro Chizome.

Due to legal complications the marriage is both valid and invalid in different regions of Japan and there is a lot of controversy surrounding it. Some believe Midoriya should be allowed to continue about his life and others believe he should be rightfully returned to his husband.

What does our very own Ground Zero think? Apparently, he thinks the former because he is challenging his trainee's husband himself in order to nullify the marriage. We have speculation that this could be just a pack related move or there might be something actually romantic between the two pro-fighters...

**...Read More **

. . .

The one month leading up to the fight was excruciating. It was painfully slow but Katsuki just wore his signature cocky grin as they trained—and Katsuki _trained_.

In all his time at the Plus Ultra gym, Izuku had never seen the blond work this much over time. He pushed himself to the limit more than he's ever seen Katsuki do in his entire career and there was something about it that was so down right _alpha_. The blond was radiating dangerous energy that even in his normal matches he won in quicker speed, already perfect technique growing sharper.

The public more or less demanded that the match be televised. The world seemed to be thirsty for blood and wanted to see two alpha fight over an omega. Neither Katsuki nor Izuku liked the idea of it but if this is what had to be done, then Katsuki was more than ready to go a feral if he needed to.

Which bring them to now, trying to drown out the crowd's loud roaring as Katsuki tried his best to focus in the locker room downstairs inside the large stadium.

"You don't have to do this," Izuku reminded him when Katsuki readjusted his gloves. "I would rather just never leave Tokyo if it means you're not at risk."

"Don't say stuff like that, freckles," Katsuki said while shaking his head. "If you never leave Tokyo how am I supposed to take you to all those dorky museums you said you wanted to see?" He gave Izuku a playfully goofy grin as he tried to lift his mood.

The greenette gave a weak smile. "You remembered that?"

"Of course, I did. Now stop worrying. You keep forgetting I'm the best around right now. Only person that can beat me is standing in this room and not out there."

The strong alpha rolled his shoulders and gave one of his signature handsome smirks to the omega. It was bright, warm and soothing like a tame lullaby that Izuku never thought he'd see.

The sight of the charming smirk that he had come to know so well on television standing right in front of him caused something in Izuku to snap. He moved forward without thinking.

Red eyes widened fully when Izuku's hands pulled him down and interlocked their lips in a kiss that neither one anticipated. Fireworks went off in Izuku's mind as everything just clicked into place for him. Kacchan tasted like caramel too.

Quickly he pulled back when the referee started to announce the fight and the audience's chanting for Ground Zero got louder.

"Come back to me in one piece, please," Izuku whispered, looking at into the alpha's eyes. "We still need a rematch, right?"

Katsuki broke out in a happy smile like he had already won the fight. "You're damn right we do."

The tall blond bent back down for another quick kiss that they both smiled into. When he leaned back, Katsuki gave the youngest a wink before intertwining their hands and leading them out into the blinding spotlight.

Izuku told himself like a mantra that everything was going to be fine. It had to be because he cared too much about Kacchan to let anything happen to him.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this while sneezing non-stop in my bed with a terrible sinus headache. It was really fun to write, so I hope it was as fun for you to read! Please comment below :D I love reading feedback, comments and reactions to the story! Have a good BakuDeku rest of your day!


	4. Champion

**AN: **Hello all! I'm so happy to bring you another awesome chapter hooray! Buckle in tight :)

**Warnings: Blood mention, fighting, Kacchan going crazy **

* * *

**Chapter Four - Champion **

.

.

.

When they stepped out into the spotlight, Katsuki held onto his hand tighter as the crowd started to go crazy. The shuttering of flashing cameras blinded Izuku as he lifted his hand to cover his eyes from all the overwhelming lights and attention.

He looked up to see Toshinori sitting like a gleaming heroic idol in Katsuki's corner wearing signature orange and black colors that had 'Ground Zero #1 Hero' written on the back in gold lettering.

They were ushered off to the side of the cage that was Katsuki's and the blond reluctantly let go of his hand. Izuku admitted to feeling a hint of nerves as coldness replaced the warm feeling of Katsuki's palm touching his.

He feared it might be the first and last time he would know the touch. That fact alone frightened him to his core, and it caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Are you ready, young Bakugou?" Toshinori asked with a smile beautifully gracing his features. Izuku wondered how he did that, always smiling in the face of adversity like Katsuki wasn't about to go up against his murderous husband.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Katsuki growled with a face of stone. "Where the hell is that asswipe?" Red eyes viciously looked around the crowd and green eyes followed along.

The dull thumping of his heart pounded in Izuku's ears, muffling out all the noise as he searched around for that terrifying dark face. Then his heart stopped altogether when he saw the all too familiar muscular back standing inside the caged ring.

The tall body was littered with old scars, deep gashes and so much more. Long, silky dark hair was pulled back in a deceiving neat bun with a red slash tied around his forehead. Suddenly Izuku felt like he was on an unease boat as the built figure started to turn around like a nightmare in slow motion.

Greedy red eyes locked directly with his and that smile as ripe as rotten fruit blossomed on his husband's face. Chizome curled his long finger in a 'come here' motion directly at Izuku and the greenette felt panic spike in his veins.

_This is wrong, this is so wrong, Kacchan can't fight him— _

His thoughts spiraled out of control like a ruthless storm. Before he knew it, a small quiet whine escaped his throat, making both Toshinori and Katsuki turn their heads at the low distressed sound.

Katsuki's ruby eyes looked down at him, taking in all the fear that was clearly translated. It didn't take long for the young alpha's protective and aggressive pheromones to fill the air. The ash blond turned his head slowly to the older man standing inside the ring and audibly began to growl, razor sharp canines showing for everyone to see.

The noise in the stadium got louder and Izuku's heart began to pound furiously.

"Calm yourself, Bakugou," Toshinori warning with a hard voice. "He's taunting you. That's what he wants: you to lose control and then lose focus. He wins that way. Don't let him get in your head." Blue eyes were caring as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Izuku. This is Bakugou's territory, he knows what he's doing, okay?"

Izuku hesitantly nodded as he felt the kind coach calm him down.

The workers on the floor showed him and Toshinori to the section that was saved for people in Ground Zero's corner. Izuku sat down in the plush chairs that were right next to the ring, giving a perfect view inside as the two alphas he came with began to talk.

He tried to lose himself to the up-tempo music that was playing but he couldn't. But he quietly watched as Toshinori effortlessly slipped into coach mode while he put in Katsuki's mouth guard and hyped him up.

The young fighter's face was zoned and angry looking, a telltale expression Izuku learned to recognize through years of tracking his career. That was Katsuki's warrior face. The blond would slip into the persona of Ground Zero and leave Bakugou Katsuki behind every time before stepping into the caged ring. It was a technique that blond mastered, tapping deep into his primal instincts and that is what made him the number one champion.

Katsuki began to strip himself of his black 'Plus Ultra' hoodie to reveal a new tank that Izuku has never seen before. It clung to his chest, outlining all the hills of his large muscles and had a large orange 'X' directly across the front that matched his black and orange pro fighter shorts.

The lights dimmed once more and bright orange and white show lights flashed on, cueing it was time.

Katsuki's amber eyes flickered over to him and the blond grave a cocky smile, showing off the black and orange mouth guard.

"Remember to cheer for me, freckles," the blond teased. He reached down quickly to playfully bop Izuku's nose, making the nervous omega laugh. Katsuki smiled reassuringly at him.

Izuku smiled back as Toshinori ushered Katsuki away to step inside of the ring.

"Now, it's time for the main event!" The referee called out with a loud booming voice. The crowd immediately started cheering and Izuku finally took a moment to study all the colorful people in the crowd mainly dressed in orange and black. They were all chanting 'Ground Zero' but there were some signs that were held up that caused Izuku discomfort.

He looked across the stands at a group of people dressed in red holding signs with large red 'X's over Katsuki's printed out face. Their posters read phrases of 'Omegas below in the bedroom' or 'Send him home to his alpha' and 'Hero to Zero'.

It made Izuku nauseous.

Suddenly the crowd started cheering louder and Izuku turned his attention back to the ring.

Standing there proud and silent was Katsuki. He stood tall like an unmovable oak tree with his arms crossed looking downright intimidating. His red eyes burned unforgivingly into Chizome's and the older alpha just grinned like he was amused.

"Everybody give it up for the famed number one profighter, Ground Zeroooo!" The tall referee called. All the fans immediately started to stand up and clap while there were sparse hecklers. The song that was deemed as the Ground Zero theme started playing in the background and it flooded the stadium with excitement.

"Standing at roughly 199 centimeters and 90 kilograms at the early age of twenty-five is Bakugou Katsuki! He holds a perfect winning record and averages more knockouts than anyone in MMA history!"

Then stepped forward Chizome. He walked with a weight in his footing as his red and black fighter gear swiftly moved with him. His sharp features and high cheekbones were highlighted with the blinding spotlight.

"And in the challenger's corner is his opponent who calls himself, The Hero Killeeer!" A cue of boos but some cheers echoed. "Akaguro Chizome stands at 204 centimeters and 109 kilograms. He has no profighter record, but he's known to train in several martial arts on his spare time."

Izuku chuckled dryly at the comment earning an amused glance from Toshinori.

"You find that comment funny?" The head coach laughed at him.

"A little bit," Izuku mumbled. "Just ironic since that's how I unfortunately met him."

"You met him while he was learning material arts?" Toshinori asked and Izuku nodded dully, lost in the memory. "Where did you learn martial arts from, if you don't mind me asking? I've been re-watching that video of you beating Bakugou and the move you used...I've only seen one other person use it."

Izuku turned to look at Toshinori in his eye and all the memories from Nana came flooding in. Emotions collided inside his chest like tidal waves and he smiled sadly at him.

"Shimura Nana," he whispered the name like a secret and like a switch, blue eyes widened. "She taught me what I know. She had told me to come seek you out after the issues with Chizome...but you were so untouchable." He glanced away, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Sorry I never mentioned it before."

Toshinori gaped and put his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea—"

Izuku shook his head and gave him a thankful smile. "It's okay, really. I ended up making my way here despite everything."

At this, the tall coach smiled sweetly. "Then I guess this is meant to be. You're supposed to be here with us." The declaration made Izuku's heart squeeze with warmth. "Do you happen to have her contact?"

"No, I threw away my phone and I couldn't exactly step foot in Nikko after everything. I never heard from her since coming here. How do you know her? If I may ask."

"Ah," the head coach hummed and crossed his arms. A fond grin slowly slipped on his face as he looked at Izuku with a glint in his eye. "She trained me, which explains why you're unbeatable as well." Izuku gaped in surprise to know he was trained by the same person as All Might himself. "When this is all over, I'll find a way to contact her, okay?"

Hope bloomed inside of Izuku's chest as he looked up at the shining symbol of peace and smiled brightly. "Okay."

The bell rang and pulled their attention back to the fight.

"Fighters to the middle," the referee spoke excited into the microphone. Both alphas walked to the middle, never breaking eye contact and the overpowering auras both men were giving off was frightening. "Before we get started, we have a couple of burning questions for the two alphas participating in the first ever honor match in decades. Akaguro, some believe Midoriya Izuku should be returned to you—"

"—Akaguro," Chizome's deep voice correctly curtly. His blood red eyes crawled towards where Izuku was sitting and he didn't look away as he continued to speak. "His name is _Akaguro_ Izuku and yes. _My_ omega should come back home. You can imagine my surprise to hear about my missing husband all over the news. To learn after five years that he's been in Tokyo this whole time after nearly killing me then leaving me to bleed out on the floor."

Izuku didn't miss the dip in cheering and the small ripples of whispers that began. He could feel a million eyes staring at him, including Chizome's violating ones.

"I forgive him though," his husband continued with a sarcastic smile. "An omega should be with his alpha at home, but it seems like my little omega has kept a part of me with him subconsciously," he said slyly and shifting his gaze to look directly into Katsuki's fire eyes. "Looking at Ground Zero here is no surprise to me. I guess my mate has a thing for red eyes, huh?"

Both sets of inferno colored eyes clashed and the air in the stadium got thick with suffocating tension.

"He's not your mate, bastard," Katsuki growled out, his chest rumbling in a way Izuku has never heard. The blond threateningly stepped into Chizome's space and it made every hair on Izuku's arms stand up to see Katsuki behave in such a manner. "You better watch your fucking tongue when you talk about _Midoriya_."

Chizome frowned at the usage of Izuku's maiden name and he growled deeply, canines on display at the challenge.

"Save it for the fight alphas," the referee awkwardly chuckled as he signaled for the two men to back up. Katsuki huffed and took several steps back but the look of disgust never left his face. "Now, Bakugou. Many are confused as to why you would want to get in the middle of this domestic dispute. Are you fighting for Midoriya as a potential mate?"

"No," was the simple answer. It flowed easily out of his mouth as he looked at the referee with sincere eyes. "First and foremost, I'm fighting for his right to pursue his dreams without someone controlling his actions since he can't do so himself in this situation. Omega, beta, or alpha no one should belong to anyone. That's an outdated view and this asshole needs to catch up with the times."

"So, you're saying you have no interest in Midoriya romantically?"

There was a long pause and the crowd grew quiet, as did Izuku. His heart tripled in speed as he awaited an answer and he touched his lips absently, feeling the ghost of the kiss still linger on him.

This time it was Katsuki's turn to look at him. "I do," he said with a small smile. Instantly the crowd lost it with loud applause with Izuku felt his heart soar out of his chest. "When this is all said and done, I would like to take him out on a proper date if he says yes—but that's not what this about it. I'm not fighting for a date. I'm fighting for his right to do what he loves."

_Kacchan...how are you so sweet? _Izuku thought to himself when happy tears clung to the edges of his eyes. Too busy looking into Katsuki eyes, both young fighters missing the small knowing smirk Toshinori gave them.

A dark mocking laughter began and Chizome gave a tight, close lipped smile. "Aw, such a _noble_ alpha," the older man taunted. "Regular tooth rotting, liberal prince charming."

"Better than outdated scum," Katsuki sneered and a clash of fire ignited between the two.

"Wow! So much tension. This is going to be an exciting fight," the referee laughed, clearly amused. "Thank you both so much for answering the burning questions the public has been having! Now, fighters, shake hands."

The two alphas reached out to shake without breaking eye contact. The handshake between the two calloused hands was strong as both pairs of red eyes never left the other.

"Take your places…"

They let go and backed up. Katsuki began to loosely bounce on his feet, taking in a deep breath while Chizome rolled his shoulders back and put his hands up.

The bell rang.

"Begin!"

Chizome struck first like sharp electric lightning, but the skilled pro ducked quickly, dodging a powerful punch thrown his way. He spun quicker than Izuku has ever seen as Katsuki came out with a high kick that put the dark-haired alpha on the defense immediately. Izuku watched, drawn to the edge of his seat at the taller of the two was backed to the corner by rapid fire repetitive hits.

Chizome kept his arms up on the defense as Katsuki rained down relentless blows, varying them to his torso, midsection and knees. But Chizome blocked them all just as quick.

Izuku frowned when he realized that he's never seen the dark-haired alpha fight defensively. Which meant that he knew he couldn't beat the blond straight on. Izuku crinkled his eyebrows confused at what strategy he was playing at.

Then like a flip of a switch, the second Katsuki opened up for another punch to his stomach, the dark-haired alpha illegally grabbed Katsuki by his shirt. He held him in place as he upper cut the blond and then slammed their heads together hard enough for a sick crack to echo out.

"_Fuck_! You dirty son of a bitch!" The young alpha cursed out loud in surprise and the referee blew his whistle.

"Hey! No head-butting and no holding. Those are illegal moves!" The referee called and ran up to separate the two alphas who began clawing at each other's throats. Katsuki was growling viciously but there was a clear wince from pain his face. Izuku could tell the blow hurt and it made his anxiety grow.

"Alright. On my mark again, no dirty fighting! That's strike one Chizome!" A wave of 'boo'ing ranging out in the stadium but it didn't seem to brother the dark-haired man.

The older alpha shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Katsuki. "Oops."

Izuku tightened his fist in his lap until his nails dug in his palms when he realized what was happening. Chizome was going to fight dirty as much as he was able to throw Katsuki off his winning speed. A smug look settled on Chizome's face and a nearly furious one was one Katsuki's as he shook off the trick and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Look alive, Bakugou!" Toshinori called from the side when the referee signaled for them to begin again. "Don't let him trip you up!"

Katsuki gave a thumbs up from inside the ring and put his hands up in his signature offense pose. The announcer called for them to begin again and Chizome went on the offense again.

Katsuki side stepped him repeated quicker than Izuku ever seen him do. The pro took every open opportunity to throw a blow to Chizome's jaw. The crowd cheered with every successful punch the champion landed until he hooked his strong arm around the back of Chizome's neck and body slammed them backwards.

Izuku jumped out of seat and started cheering as the referee got down on the ground and started counting when the dark hair alpha struggled to break free. The blond alpha was growling, canines on full display, wearing one of his signature angry looks.

"Three! Two! One! Round one to Ground Zero!" The referee called out with vigor.

Everyone clapped as the alphas released each other but there was something dark in Chizome's blood stained eyes when he turned around to face Katsuki.

The blond alpha didn't notice because he was too busy flashing Izuku that same cocky victorious grin with his mouthguard. He gave the green haired omega a wink and Izuku felt secure as he gave a shy, sweet smile back. He believed Kacchan was going to win.

Chizome frowned deeply as he watched the exchange.

"Fighters, take your positions again for round two!"

The two alphas took their stances again with Katsuki taking a usual offense position. His red eyes locked on his opponent and the bell rang again.

"Begin!"

Katsuki opened with a powerful roundhouse kick when Chizome charged at him and he landed the large blow straight to the other alpha's jaw with a loud crack. Izuku even winced at the sound as his husband fell into the side of the ring. The metallic cage rattled as Katsuki took the opportunity to throw several heavy weight blows to the taller alpha's torso.

Izuku watched amazed because Katsuki was _amazing_. He felt his heart swoon as he sat back down in his chair, gripping the seat tightly as he watched the fight.

Then Chizome did something that would change the course of the fight completely.

When Katsuki backed him all the way in the corner, it was very obvious the blond alpha was looking to end this was a knockout as he began aiming for Chizome's face. The dark haired alpha growled as he was put on the defense completely.

Then it happened.

Chizome, expertly fast, took the risk of opening his body which allowed Katsuki to land a sharp blow in his nose but Chizome just clenched his teeth through the blossoming pain. He reached out and grabbed the blond by his hair and held on bruising tight as he dealt several bone breaking blows to the young alpha's rib cage.

Katsuki's wail of pain echoed in the stadium as he tried to reel back but was forced to stay in place by the painful grip on his hair as several more crushing blows to the same spot on his ribs occurred. Izuku watched in horror, hand flying up to his mouth when a loud unnerving crack could be heard.

Katsuki let out a blood curdling scream.

The referee was going crazy blowing his whistle until he physically walked up and broke apart the two fighters.

"That's strike two Chizome! One more and you're out!" The announcer warned and Chizome just smirked.

"Shit," Toshinori harshly whispered from beside him. "Break! I call for a break!" The coach yelled out and the ref blew his whistle, signaling for both fighters to go sit down in their respective corners.

The canary blond alpha stood up quickly as they both watched Katsuki hunch over and hold his left side like he was in pain. Izuku's eyes were wide as Toshinori walked inside the ring and he saw the two blond alphas exchange words. Toshinori said something Izuku couldn't hear but Katsuki waved him off and tried to stand up straight.

And he did. But he did so with a grimace and Izuku suddenly didn't feel so secure anymore. His heart sank down into the shadowy parts of his anxiety as he eyed the dark-haired alpha on the other side of the ring.

Blood red eyes were looking back at him with a smirk.

"Due to technical foul, that round goes to Ground Zero," the referee called out, shooting Chizome a judgmental glare. "One more round to Ground Zero and he wins the best out of the five, so no more dirty fighting unless you want to call it."

"Understood," Chizome replied back with a cool air. Katsuki glared at him as Toshinori stepped back out of the ring and took his seat next to Izuku. The greenette wearily studied the head coach when there was a worried cautioned expression written on the man's face.

Something was wrong.

"Fighters take your marks!"

This time Katsuki took a rare defensive position and Izuku frowned. The blond fighter's face looked...nervous. Green eyes glanced down to see Katsuki guarding his left side. He positioned it away from the other fighter as he put his right foot forward with a determined look on his face.

The bell rang and Katsuki was notably slower.

"His rib is broken, isn't it?" Izuku whispered, trying to hold back tears. Toshinori didn't say anything, and truthfully, he didn't need to. It was obvious with the way the blond champion was now going on the full defensive.

Chizome had stunted Katsuki's unbeatable speed, dragging him down to his level.

The blond winced and grunted every time the dark-haired alpha landed a punch to his torso and he tried his best to minimize damage dealt to his ribcage. But the other was chipping away at him with the weak point he created.

"Tell him to call it off," Izuku turned frantically to Toshinori, a desperate look in his eye. "If he takes too many blows to that side the bone might puncture his lung—"

"—I already told him that," the head coach whispered. "He said no. If he forfeits Chizome wins...he said he can't let that happen."

Izuku suddenly felt sick.

He watched as the two alphas were now on equal footing but Chizome was still struggling to get the upper hand as he aimed solely for Katsuki's left side. The young alpha kept himself expertly guarded and struck in a methodical fashion until he backed the other alpha in the corner again.

Izuku watched Katsuki begin to try to land a blow to the other alpha but winced as he lifted his arm.

Green eyes widened as the champion visibly grimaced. Chizome smirked victoriously at the give. The dark-haired man used the small window of opportunity and grabbed the blond by his waist and body slam him forward.

Katsuki let out a howl of pain as he was pinned down and held in a neck lock. The pressure on his chest caused him to growl out and start coughing as he tried to struggle against the other but found he couldn't without searing pain rippling through his body.

The crowd got intensely quiet as the referee started counting down from ten and everyone went quiet save for the few anti-omega-hecklers.

"Three! Two! One! Round to Hero Killer Stain!" The announcer called and several people gasped.

Whispers felt like sharp knives against his skin as Izuku looked around at all the people in the stands suddenly pointing and gaping at him.

Everyone was shocked.

Never in the history of fighting has Katsuki ever lost a round. The blond either won by three consecutive wins or a T.K.O. This was a first.

The worst time for a first.

Izuku looked between the two alphas and dread crept in like a bad nightmare when he realized this wasn't a sure thing. The blond alpha stumbled upright and didn't look Izuku's way. His shoulders were stiff, and he was clutching his left side hard.

A quick break happened, and the next round occurred.

The same thing happened.

The dark-haired alpha side kicked the blond in his rib cage again with all his power, and this time Katsuki coughed up blood. He pinned the blonde won in his moment of weakness, applying pressure to the wounded area until Katsuki tapped out.

Everyone was getting quiet.

Chizome won again, making it two vs two.

The next match was the tie breaker.

Another break occurred and the crowd was on the edge of their seats. Izuku watched, pumped full of anxiety, as Toshinori kneeled down to assess the wounded pro-fighter in his corner of the ring. Medics were talking to Katsuki, but the blond kept shaking his head.

Izuku watched as head coach filled Katsuki with hopeful words of empowerment despite the concerned look on his face. Katsuki's face was in clear pain when Toshinori made him wash out his mouth of blood and put in a clean mouth guard.

"Folks, this is the first tie breaker ever that Ground Zero has ever been in! We're watching a rare moment as the two alphas have gone toe to toe for four straight matches!"

The announcer was thriving off the action but Izuku felt like his heart was about to implode. He had the ugly feeling that Chizome was going to fight dirty, but he had no clue the other alpha would go as far as breaking Katsuki's rib.

He glanced between the two alpha and noticed there was something different in Katsuki's eyes. They were a darker color of dangerous red as his brow was creased deeply. Despite Toshinori being beside him and wiping him cleaning of blood, the young alpha's eyes never left Chizome's figure on the other side.

The lights flashed, signaling the final round.

The head coach gave Katsuki a quick pat on the back as he made his way out again to sit next to Izuku on the side.

"Fighters to the middle!" The referee called and when both alphas stood in the center of the matt, suddenly there was an overwhelming scent of fire and burnt sugar that flooded out of the ring.

Then that's when Izuku stared closely at the blond's face and saw a ferocious expression he's never seen.

Katsuki was hostile.

"Fight!"

Chizome again struck first but Katsuki countered. Izuku watched worried as the blond pushed himself through his injury and began fighting like he didn't have it. The alpha was giving it all he had as he growled and grabbed the other alpha slamming him into the caged wall.

Several people winced and cheered when Katsuki landed several sickening blows to the other alpha's skull and began growling. But Chizome flipped his switch too and began to deal back equally lethal blows. The match ramped up and soon the alphas were going back and forth.

Everyone was cheering in amazement and Izuku was sinking.

"Wow!" The announcer called. "Never in MMA history has this ever happened in a Ground Zero match! Each contender is giving it everything they have going blow for blow!"

Everyone was chanting out Katsuki's name as they started grappling on the matt. The blond champion pinned the other with his knees and dealt sharp blows to his head.

Then Chizome flipped their positioned and did the same.

No one knew who was going to win when the smell of alpha pheromones started growing out of control.

Izuku covered his nose, the scent becoming too strong when it started to mix in with blood and loud growling.

Then a sharp whine escaped from Katsuki's mouth when Chizome gave his ribcage a sickening blow and applied pressure until there was a snapping sound.

Izuku watched in horror when Katsuki started coughing small spurts of blood and was flipped over. Green eyes became blurry as Chizome put all his weight into pinning Katsuki down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The ref called and with each passing number Izuku felt his freedom slip away.

Green eyes were hopeless as he watched Katsuki start to struggle with all he had, coughing and small red droplets escaping from his mouth. The rotting smile of his husband was grinning down at the bucking blond like he already won.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

Chizome smirked, then slowly leaned down to whisper something in Katsuki's ear that no one else could hear. Katsuki went still for a moment before the most vicious growl Izuku has ever heard ripped from the blond's throat.

"Four! Three! Two—"

With strength pulled from somewhere deep inside, Katsuki threw the other male off of him, slamming him straight into the side of the ring. The audience gasped when Katsuki's head lifted up and there was a dangerous look of loss of control written across his face as small trickles of blood eased out of his nose and clenched teeth.

The alpha stood up, growling with a wild look and nostrils flared.

Chizome regained his stance and went to throw a punch, but Katsuki caught it effortlessly and snapped the man's arm back. The dark-haired alpha let out a deep howl making everyone gasped. The blond lost his composure and a very ravenous look of feral anger saturated his crimson eyes.

The referee grew silent as Katsuki began to punch Chizome repeatedly. Blood splattered everywhere as the blond took no mercy before finally twisting him around putting him on a choke hold. Katsuki slammed and dragged Chizome's head into the cage and then pinned him to the ground in the suffocating grip.

The referee began counting down as the two alphas struggled against each other and Izuku bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The taste of iron fell into his mouth as he watched unsure of what his future was.

The bloodied alphas were hissing and growling as Katsuki stayed on top, letting out deep dominant rumbles, trying to force Chizome to submit. The growls that ripped out of Katsuki's throat made Izuku unwillingly cower back in his seat.

"Three! Two! One!" The referee hit the matt and a loud buzzing went off.

Izuku instantly started crying from the intense pressure that had built in his chest and everyone in the stands began clapping and cheering.

"Winner is Ground Zerrroooo!" The announcer echoed over the applause. "Wow! Never in my life have I ever witnessed anything like this, folks. But amazing work from the reigning king himself, Bakugou Katsuki!"

Izuku stood up, everyone around him was overjoyed but he was more concerned about the crowned winner. He watched fearful as Katsuki finally let go of Chizome and immediately fell back on his haunches, breathing heavily.

Chizome rolled over too, choking and gasping for air and spitting out red fluid.

Izuku rushed into the ring with Toshinori to Katsuki's side. The bleeding blond was clutching his ribs in pain and still growling. The rough raspy growl was deep and the second Izuku stepped inside the actual ring, he was slammed with the scent of malicious alpha.

Toshinori worked quickly to grab the first aid kit and call for medics as Izuku kneeled down to the young alpha's level.

"Katsuki, are you okay?" He asked weary but the alpha just continued to growl, not taking his eyes off Chizome who was getting up with a look of anger and defeat. "You won, it's okay, you won, Katsuki."

But Katsuki's eyes were wild. He didn't hear anything as he watched the other alpha like a predator.

"Kacchan, please look at me," the omega tried again, and the nickname seemed to do the trick. The blond's attention was drawn to him and the feral look enveloping his face slowly calmed down at the sight of Izuku.

Red eyes softened gradually, and the growling became a low rumble. "You're safe?" The deep voice asked, eyes flickering all over Izuku like he wasn't the one with the severe injuries.

Izuku felt his heart twist. He nodded through tears as he reached up to touch the bloodied face of the alpha. "Yes, I'm safe. Thank you so much," he smiled. The alpha smiled back as he reached up to hold Izuku's hand that was touching his cheek and leaned in. "Thank you so much, Kacchan."

The bloody cocky grin was back as the alpha was subdued, adrenaline leaving him. "It was nothing," was the raspy reply and slowly the alpha's blinking lagged. Izuku's smile started to fade at the sight of the large body starting to waiver uneasily. "I'm just happy you're safe...you…you're sa..."

The blond's blinking became rapid and his vision started to fade. He looked towards Izuku and groaned when he saw double vision of the greenette, making him nauseous.

"'Zuku?" he whispered out when suddenly it became very hard to breath. He heaved like there was a heavy weight on his chest and it felt like his lungs were going to give under an immense pressure.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked in a worried voice when the blonde started heaving, struggling for air.

Without warning, Katsuki closed his eyes and fell forward on the ground with a loud thud.

"Kacchan!"

Izuku's world started spinning, blurred through the vision of tears. The medics rushed over, ushering him out of the way and he cried out for the alpha. He tried to reach out for the bleeding blond on the ground but was grabbed by Toshinori who began to command him to step back when he started struggling against him.

Izuku never cried harder as he was dragged away from his champion.

* * *

**AN**: Tune in next time for the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving such wonderful reviews! I read every one of them despite not having much time to reply. I do appreciate everyone to takes the time out to leave a comment and express how they feel :) you guys, the readers, are awesome and keep my motivation going!


	5. Legacy

Hello everyone! Welcome back to the final chapter!

First off big thank you and I love you to my bb V, ScientificallySinful on A03 for betaing this chapter! She's amazing and if you haven't read her work (which I'm sure most of you have because she is that great) you TOTALLY should!

Finally, thank you guys for 1400+ kudos! I never thought people would like this fun little twitter thread this much! :D It was such a pleasure to write this! I had so much fun!

Now let's get started ^^ I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings: Adult content, adult scenes. The kinks are all over the place, this is very indulgent.**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Legacy **

.

.

.

When Katsuki came to it was to the sound of a dull beeping monitor. He blinked open his eyes slowly and the blinding white hospital lights made his head hurt like he had just gotten fucking rammed by a truck.

_Where the fuck am I? _He hissed to himself when he tried to move and a sharp pain starting in his left side shot all across his body. The intense warm pressure and difficulty breathing quickly reminded him of what happened.

That dirty fighting bastard Chizome happened.

He nearly growled thinking about the match. Izuku warned him that the other fighter fought dirty, but he wasn't expecting him to grab his hair like some goddamn punk. Then he fully wasn't expecting for Chizome to purposefully break his rib.

He remembered the struggle of not being able to use his dominant side as he was too busy defending it from further injury, but those attempts quickly went out the window as the other man gave him the fight of his life.

Literally. For his goddamn life, apparently.

Katsuki could barely remember the latter half of the match. The last thing he remembered was being pinned in the final round and a voice whispering something in his ear that made him absolutely lose it.

"I'll be sure to fuck him raw until he's bleeding because of you," the deep voice had hissed against the shell of his ear. "I'll break him until he's nothing but an empty shell and there's nothing you can do about it. You'll be just a distant a memory he cries out for when I finish teaching him his place—which is under _me_."

The visual filled his thoughts and his mind was cruel. He imagined Izuku giving him another sweet kiss and then being abruptly torn out of his arms. All Katsuki could see was Izuku screaming, crying, and reaching out toward him as Chizome dragged him back to Nikko.

His vision went blood red from there.

The next thing Katsuki remembered was Izuku's tear filled face.

"Kacchan, please look at me," the soft voice had whispered, pulling him out of his haze. He remembered frantically checking Izuku up and down for injuries, making sure that goddamn bastard didn't touch him—then he remembered green eyes looking horrified and everything fading to black.

_Ah, that's what happened. _

The blond groaned as he finally glanced around the bright, white room. He could see that he was in fact in a hospital with a needle in his arm. Dusk red eyes glanced around at all the objects in the space until his sights fell onto the small body curled up asleep in the plush blue chair next to him.

All of his senses immediately heightened, and adrenaline pumped through his body at the sight of the omega sleeping so peacefully at his side. The gentle morning sun graced Izuku's skin making him look like an angel of sorts and it pulled on his heart greatly.

Red eyes softened at the sight of the gentle freckles and closed eyes that translated calmness, but more importantly, it signaled safety.

Izuku was safe. Safe right next to him.

His chest rumbled in satisfaction at the thought. Thank _fuck_ everything was settled.

The low rumbling sound filled the room and slowly Izuku's eyes fluttered open at feeling of those vibrations. Red eyes met green and a smirk bloomed on Katsuki's bandaged face.

"Hey there, nerd," he said through a hoarse voice. "Told you I would make it back in one piece—give or take, I guess."

Within the second, tears started to swarm the emerald irises.

"Kacchan," Izuku's strained voice whispered and the omega got up to hug him.

Warm arms embraced Katsuki and soft green curls tickled his chin as Izuku buried his face into his neck. He could feel their scents mix together and his body relaxed at the sweet cinnamon smell that flooded his senses.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Izuku said through a small sob, arms tightening around him. "Thank you so much, Kacchan. I don't know how I can ever repay you or tell you how much everything you did means to me. I-I was so scared you wouldn't wake up and then how that would be terrible—"

"—Slow down, freckles. You're making it sound like I died," Katsuki laughed lightly. The injured alpha smiled as he held the other in his arms and rubbed Izuku's lightly heaving back with care. "You should know I'm _way_ too fucking stubborn to just be taken out like that."

Izuku let out a shaky laugh at the comment and leaned back to look down at the alpha. Katsuki felt himself stiffen at the sight of happy tears, but Izuku in his arms felt nice. He returned the smile Izuku gave him before letting out a sigh. Dusk red eyes glanced down at his once uninjured body and groaned.

"But I guess the bastard did still do a number on me, huh?" He muttered feeling annoyed at how fucking dirty the fight had been.

Izuku gave him a guilty look. The blond wanted to wipe that expression off the greenette's face because he could practically hear the gears turning in that big ass brain of Izuku's. It didn't take a genius to know the omega was probably beating himself up over Katsuki getting injured.

"The doctors explained that it was a punctured lung," Izuku whispered, not looking at him. "They said it was good there was help ready on site and they were able to treat you immediately…but it's still going to take about four months to heal. You won't be able to fight for a while."

Katsuki watched as Izuku made a pained face and continued speaking.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry I put you in danger for me, Katsuki. Now you can't fight for a while all because of the fact I couldn't fight himself myself—"

"—Cram it, Deku," Katsuki interjected quickly. He sat up slightly and winced when a sharp pain sparked over on his side. Izuku's eyes widened as he tried to steady the other from hurting himself, but Katsuki just shooed him away, forcing him to lean back a bit. "I'm fine—it's _fine_, just trust me. Ain't your fault, not by a long shot."

Izuku's eyebrows wrinkled with deep concern as he looked the injured alpha up and down.

"B-But your fighting career—"

"—Will be _fine_," Katsuki sighed. "It'll resume once I get out of this hospital bed and I'll go back to kicking ass."

He gave a wide signature cocky grin and Izuku smiled back weakly. Katsuki saw the small grin and his own smirk spread wider. The blond shifted in the bed and scooted over on the narrow mattress and patted the empty space.

"Now, get up here with me, freckles," he rasped out giving a smirk. "I think I remember seeing somewhere that cuddles or some shit make broken bones heal faster?"

Izuku immediately started laughing. The alpha could feel his heart tightened at the light melodic sound of Izuku's soft voice. He always sounded so fucking sweet and it did terrible things to him

"Kacchan, that's not a thing," Izuku smiled at him knowingly but then tilted his head, green eyes full of admiration and care. "But...I guess it wouldn't hurt. I think we have to explore it further, ah...just to be sure. See how great cuddles can heal."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Katsuki grinned like he was the king of the world as Izuku got into the hospital bed with him.

The plush surface of the mattress dipped underneath Izuku's weight and the smaller male leaned into his side amorously. The close scent of honey and cinnamon enveloped all of Katsuki's senses as he sunk further into Izuku.

A rose-tinted blush sprinkled across both of their creeks as they shyly leaned into each other. Katsuki wrapped a strong arm around Izuku's waist, pulling him in closer, and Izuku laid down and rested his head against Katsuki's shoulder.

_This is perfect. _

. . .

The rest of the morning consisted of Toshinori, Kirishima, and other various fighters coming in to see him in the hospital. They all were ecstatic to learn he had finally woken up and Kirishima did his annoying ass best friend thing of nearly crying.

But Katsuki didn't mind deep down. He was happy he was okay, too. Toshinori and the doctors spoke with him about his recovery timeline and it took everything in the blond not to groan out loud—or go find Chizome and finish off the fucking job.

The doctors told him he was lucky that it was only a broken rib and a punctured lung and not something that would've taken him out permanently. They told him he could go back to coaching Izuku in a month, but no sooner.

Katsuki gave a reluctant, yet thankful smile, but he could feel Izuku's hand tighten in his at the news.

The greenette was listening closely to everything the man in the white coat was saying, nervously toying with the sheets on the hospital bed. Katsuki gave a reassuring squeeze back to the omega's hand to help him calm down.

Just when that seemed to be the trick, another body had stormed the hospital room.

"I got the phone call and rushed right over when I heard the news," the commanding alpha voice said. "You goddamn knot-head, you always find yourself in some trouble." The blonde woman stood proudly in the hospital room as she signed off on all the needed paperwork to discharge him as her son's emergency contact.

Katsuki nearly fucking groaned.

His mom was always a hurricane wherever she went, but she cared.

Just...aggressively. Aggressively cared. It's exactly where Katsuki got that fierce protective side of him from.

His mom and Toshinori exchanged updates and kind conversation as he got dressed in normal clothing and prepared to head out.

The doctors had informed him that he needed to go get adequate rest and his mom volunteered for the job. She informed everyone that she was going to take Katsuki home, back to the far side of Tokyo, and immediately Izuku asked to come with to help.

His mom made a small joke about how, while she was 'eager for grandkids,' she didn't want Izuku to forfeit his matches that were already lined up. Blushes spread over both young adult fighters in question and Toshinori agreed with a small smile.

"Mrs. Bakugou is right, Izuku," Toshinori said to them both. "It's just a month, then Katsuki can go back to living at his loft. You'll get to see him when he's a little better. Until then, I'll coach you and make sure you stay on track."

Izuku nodded in understanding, putting on a tightlipped smile the entire time.

As they were about to leave, Katsuki felt his alpha nearly fucking _whine_ at the prospect of being away from the omega. But it was fine. Just a month. He could do that after the shit show he just went through.

He watched as Izuku carefully looked him up and down, as if trying to memorize the moment. But seeing those big, doe like spring eyes locked on to him made Katsuki's stomach fill with something close to butterflies—something he would never dare say out loud.

When he thought no one else was looking, the blond quickly leaned down to steal the kiss he had been thinking about for way longer than he'll admit to.

"See you in a month, freckles," he whispered against those rosy lips and Izuku leaned in for one more kiss. Green eyes were close to tears, but they were happy tears.

"See you in a month, Kacchan. Come back to me soon."

. . .

The month went by longer than he ever anticipated. He wasn't expecting to feel so goddamn _antsy_ not being able to fight. He had to watch everyone at Plus Ultra gym's matches from home via his parents' tiny ass television.

The young, successful alpha had bought his parents a new flat screen a while ago, but they never used it. Insisted on it being too advanced for them or whatever. So Katsuki sat cuddled up on the couch pretty much for thirty days straight, watching intensely at how amazing all his gym mates were.

He would flood Kirishima's phone with aggressive text messages whenever he saw some sort of slip up from the famous 'Red Riot'.

**[You]: What the hell was that?! I thought I told you to try that combo we worked on! **

**[Shitty Hair]: Aren't you supposed to be relaxing and minding your business? No couch-coaching! :( **

Katsuki ignored the back sass and did the same thing for everyone else: Todoroki, Denki, and even Sero. He got back pretty much the same responses, but he didn't give a shit. His friends needed to be on their A-game while he was away. Plus Ultra Gyms went _beyond_, not half-assed shit.

However, there was one person he didn't have to couch-coach for and it made his heart fucking swoon. The blond watched Izuku like he was hypnotized as the omega took down alpha after alpha like it was fucking _nothing_.

An inspiring smile spread across the greenette's face as he proudly wore signature black and orange Ground Zero colored muscle tanks and—_Kami have mercy on his fucking soul_—tiny ass orange shorts.

His alpha was beyond satisfied with the sight.

It was even more satisfied when Izuku would send after match selfies of him smiling into the camera with a peace sign and a cute 'can't wait to see you!' texts attached. The greenette was so goddamn _cute_, and the look of happiness written plainly acr oss his freckled smile. The dimples showing in Izuku's round cheeks made the pain in his chest more than worth it.

They texted and called every day and he started to learn a lot about Izuku that way. How he was raised, trained, even how he was supposed to come to Plus Ultra gyms originally. After hearing that fact, Katsuki was sure that him and Izuku were destined to meet. One way or another.

Everything about Izuku was amazing and he was the sweetest goddamn person on this planet. Not a soul could tell him otherwise.

But with Katsuki being Katsuki, it didn't take long for him to coax that sexy fucking omega into giving him more incentives toward a speedy recovery. He somehow convinced Izuku to send him some very _encouraging_ selfies in the mirrors at the gym when he was solo training at night.

Tiny orange shorts bunched up around muscular thighs with legs widespread for the camera, giving a full view of that round, perfect ass and Izuku's strained hard-on. The greenette's work out shirts would be always pulled up, giving view of a shy pink colored nipples that Katsuki just wanted to sink his teeth into and give several generous licks. Glossy emerald eyes were always glazed over with lust and need.

Katsuki didn't need to be there to know Izuku probably smelled sweet like fucking fruit, ripe for the picking, and the alpha was _more_ than happy to be the one to be to take a taste.

Ever since learning that Izuku used his shirt for his heat, visions of that perfect man spread across his thoughts. All Katsuki could imagine was Izuku keening for him while dripping wet with a flushed face. He could particularly smell that addictive honey perfume as his mind filled in the blanks of Izuku screaming out _'Kacchan_!' as he came over and over.

Now Katsuki wanted nothing more than to deeply satisfy the omega like he deserved.

Izuku was beautiful. Strong, gorgeous, _and_ he took _Katsuki's_ shirt to help through his heat. That cleared up the air about Izuku possibly being interested in him. Then even more so when they drove home the concept with a kiss. Then another, and another.

The sweetest kisses Katsuki has ever been given.

A small smile spread across his face at the thought.

He couldn't wait to go back.

. . .

"Call us when you're all settled in!" His dad called from the car as Katsuki got out. "Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off at your apartment?" His parents gave him confused looks but Katsuki waved them off.

"I'm sure," he responded with a low rasp in his voice. "Kirishima's dumbass said something about meeting at the gym first thing in the morning. Something about meeting to figure out my fight schedule since it's all fucked up now."

His parents blew their kisses goodbye and Katsuki begrudgingly returned them, seeing as it was something they always did, despite being told to stop for the past several years. The red car drove away, leaving Katsuki with his bags in front of the large doors of the gym he'd come to know as home.

However, when he walked in, the entire gym floor was dark. He frowned wondering why none of the lights were on until he took a step further in and almost had a damn near heart attack.

"_Surprise_!" A loud chorus of people shouted at him. The lights flashed on in a second and the smells of everyone in his gym-pack mixed together to create a warm, welcoming environment.

Red eyes blinked in surprise at the large banner that read '_Welcome Home Ground Zero!_'. It was decorated in his colors and there was a table full of food and drinks. Loud music blasted into the air and the atmosphere of his usual work out spot suddenly felt more like a party house.

"What the hell—" Katsuki started but before he could even get the words out, he was rushed by a blur of green nearly tackling him down to the ground. He stumbled and out of reflex, dropping his bags and wrapped his arms around the warm body that willfully collided with him.

"Welcome back, hero," a gentle voice whispered into his chest. Katsuki hugged the smaller male tighter when he realized it was Izuku. The omega pulled back to look up at him with forest colored eyes holding a thousand stars.

_Fuck_. He was so perfect Katsuki could just lean down again and—

"—Hey, love birds, no PDA while we're all waiting to cut the cake!" Kirishima yelled out, giving a shit eating grin as he and several others walked up the pair. "I crouched in the dark for thirty minutes for this, I'm eager to get to the food!"

"Oi, no one asked you to fuckin' crouch in the dark in the dark for me," Katsuki snapped back automatically with no real bite to his words.

"Actually, Midoriya _did_ ask us to crouch in the dark, as an FYI," Todoroki cut in with a laugh, giving a blushing Izuku a knowing smirk. "This whole party was his idea. I think out of everyone he was the most eager for you to come back."

"Yeah, I know I sure wasn't stoked for it," Sero joked giving Katsuki a gentle poke to his cheek. "Gotta go back to smelling that musty 'lucky' shirt of yours whenever you're at the gym, but I'm sure Izuku is all about it."

The omega's face turned a bright shade of red as he stepped back from the alpha, with a graceful smile. Everyone gave heartfelt laughs and continued to give Katsuki hugs and ask how he was doing, but the earlier information was still sinking into the blond alpha's head.

Red eyes glanced down at bright green and he tilted his head curiously at Izuku. The omega wasn't looking at him, too busy being embarrassed by the admission.

Everyone continued to chat amongst themselves until they all began chatting at the party, blending into the background and heading towards the food. Katsuki bent at the waist and flirtatiously leaned into Izuku's space.

"You really missed me that much, huh, nerd?" Katsuki teased with a cocky smirk, but his heart was tripling into overtime. He could smell Izuku's natural scent sweeten at the close distance and a subtle sugar-coated blush coated his freckles in a delicate manner.

"I did," Izuku said firmly but still so soft. He returned a mirthful smirk and playfully punched Katsuki's shoulder. "Don't let it go to your over inflated ego though. Now, let's go get some cake."

The greenette offered him a million-dollar smile while taking his hand and leading him towards the rest of the bustling party.

While looking at their joint hands, Katsuki realized that he would follow anywhere Izuku would lead him.

. . .

The party continued on with everyone laughing, joking, and telling Izuku that he did a great job putting it all together. The greenette would just fumble over his words at the compliments as he nervously poked the orange and white cake he had apparently made.

Katsuki didn't know how to describe in words how he felt when it sunk in that not only had Izuku put together the party, but he had made the cake and snacks as well. The nerd was fucking multi-talented and the whole gesture showed how much he cared about Katsuki.

The tall blond didn't dare let go of the smaller male's hand the entire time and Izuku happily stayed by his side. The pair both watched as Denki and Kirishima started to playfully tousle between each other. A crowd immediately started to gather around, and it was then that Toshinori walked up to them and asked to borrow Izuku for a moment.

When the greenette came back, there were tears clinging to the edges of his eyes, but his smile was the largest Katsuki had ever seen it. The greenette's mood was elevated tenfold and it made Katsuki curious.

"You look happy," Katsuki said with a curious stare. "What's got you in such a smiley mood?"

"Besides you?" Izuku replied, chuckling slightly. The alpha shrugged with a smile as he watched the omega wipe the small tears away and continue speaking. "Everything's coming together after so long, that's all. Toshinori just told me he finally got in contact with the woman who trained me, Nana."

"The badass you were telling me about over the phone, right? Is she gonna come here?"

"Yeah!" Izuku beamed and the blond's heart clutched. "He told me she bought a train ticket this morning. She actually reached out for Toshinori when she saw the news about Chizome and the honor match but Toshinori wanted to wait and surprise me with it since I was still so stressed out about you coming back."

Izuku let out a happy laugh and Katsuki reached to grab his hand.

"'Zuku, that's great," the alpha's voice rasped out, staring in awe at the man in front of him. "You deserve everything that's coming your way, I hope you know that. I wouldn't have fought for it if that wasn't true."

"Well, I wouldn't be getting any of this if it wasn't for you, hero." Jade colored eyes looked up at him tenderly and Katsuki couldn't stop his own smile from spreading if he wanted to.

"Hero?" Katsuki chuckled. "Another nickname for me, freckles?"

"Not a nickname, I'm just stating a fact. You _are_ my hero, Kacchan."

A deep rumble of approval bubbled in the alpha's chest when the omega reached up to pull him down by his shirt and gave him a long-awaited, deep kiss.

. . .

Another three months went by with Katsuki training Izuku fiercely and taking it as easy as Bakugou Katsuki could. All his gym mates would have near heart attacks when the blond would try to coax someone into sparring with him, but everyone turned it down saying they wanted to beat him when he was in 'top shape.'

At first it bothered the alpha, but Izuku quickly made the new down time more than interesting. The pair started dating openly and the headlines began to refer to them as '_The Wonder Duo._' After all, Izuku was quickly climbing in the ranks faster than any other MMA fighter in Japan and Katsuki was the first alpha in decades to win an honor match—with a broken rib on top of it.

Chizome went back to Nikko and was never heard from again, but Katsuki could tell he was probably bitterly watching Izuku flourish like the rare flower he was.

The three months they dated were the happiest Katsuki had been in a long time, and he realized he had found a new reason to be excited about life. Izuku helped him through his recovery and frequently came over to the apartment to cook, clean, watch movies, and sometimes they would slip into heated make out sessions.

It was very frequent that Katsuki would pin Izuku against his kitchen counter or Izuku would climb into his lap during movies. Didn't take long for either of those scenarios to end with Katsuki dry bucking frantically into a moaning Izuku as they kissed desperately.

The greenette always drew a line with how far it would go, but Katsuki didn't care. He'd do a fucking backflip on cue if Izuku asked him to. Their scents were blending together wildly, and the alpha decided that Izuku showing up to the gym smelling like a mix of honey and caramel was fucking _fantastic_.

The freckled man would always tease him about being ready to for their rematch when he finished recovering. As a reply Katsuki would just give a greedy grin and say that the omega was no one near ready for it.

Which is why when the doctor gave him the okay to begin fighting again, the pair kept flashing each other knowing smiles and grins all day at the gym. The flirtatious look in the omega's sparkling green eyes as they did their morning sparring made excitement swell in Katsuki's stomach.

He was beyond itching to get his second shot at fighting the powerful curly haired man again. The alpha could feel his pheromones spike in and out of control as the day went on, even Kirishima pointed it out several times, but he couldn't help it. The smell of excitement and eagerness filled the gym until it was almost suffocating.

When the last person in the gym left and it was just Izuku and Katsuki left in the gym going over some new combos, Katsuki could particularly feel the tension between them rise.

The omega flashed him a competitive look before curling his finger in a 'come hither' motion. "Ready to get your ass kicked a second time, Kacchan?"

The alpha in question gave a feral grin as he started wrapping up his hands, following the greenette into the ring.

"I dunno about that this time, nerd. I've gotten faster _and_ stronger since the last time we went up against each other," he said with a handsome grin. "Had a certain match to train for and make sure I was the best in the ring."

"I got stronger too," Izuku laughed, running his hand through his thick curls. "I've been being coached by this guy for the last year almost. He's really talented."

"Oh, really? I bet he's really fuckin' sexy too, must've been hard to focus on what he was trying to say," Katsuki teased and Izuku rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. "Alright, let's get started and put these _new skills _to the test. Best out of five pins, short stack."

"Sounds good to me. Count us in, Hero."

An expression close to hunger flashed across the omega's face and Katsuki never felt more excited to brawl with someone. This was the type of fight he was always reeling to have ever since he started fighting.

They backtracked to their respective corners of the ring. The alpha rolled his shoulders and watched as the omega stretch out his arms. Viridian eyes were blown to nearly all black and if Katsuki could feel his own eyes dilate.

"Three," Katsuki began and he saw Izuku lick his rosy lips. "Two," he could sense the smell of honey and cinnamon getting stronger, "One—_go_."

And with that lightning speed he helped Izuku hone, the greenette charged first.

The alpha grinned like a mad man when the first kick was thrown. He ducked and grabbed the smaller man's leg by his slim ankle, surprising the other. Green eyes widened when the alpha forcefully spun him around and then and harshly knocked the back of standing leg, forcing the omega to buckle all the way down on the ground.

The greenette let out a slight yelp as they went toppling onto the soft plush surface of the mat and the large body above him immediately moved to pin him. Katsuki's large hand found its way onto his back. The alpha pressed down hard as he tried to get the omega pinned, but Izuku wrestled his way out.

With strength the alpha forgot the small male had, Izuku snapped himself up on his knees and lifted up Katsuki to body slammed him backwards. The blond growled fiercely, dominating pheromones releasing unwillingly into the air when his head hit the back of the mat.

A thick, smoky aroma filled the air and, while it should have made Izuku feel the need to submit, it only egged on his own excitement. The omega whirled around, flipping himself to try to pin the large figure but Katsuki grabbed his waist and threw him on his back again, wedging himself snuggly between the thick legs.

An unexpected, challenging rumble echoed out from Izuku's chest as the greenette dodge Katsuki's effort after effort. until searing pressure began to build within both of them.

The blond tried to ignore the coil of need that was wrapping tightly in his abdomen as he heard the omega whine and hiss. They tossed around, going back and forth with who was on top until Katsuki grinded down harshly between Izuku's legs, making the other moan.

The most delicious sound the alpha had ever heard escaped Izuku's pink lips and suddenly Katsuki wasn't too sure if they'd blurred a line.

The strong legs wrapped around Katsuki's waist tightened, locking him in place as he gave several more needy bucks, and Izuku began to meet him with the rhythm. A loud growl ripped from Katsuki's throat as he forced the omega to stay down when two hands reached out to grab him by his shirt, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other.

Katsuki stopped moving, listening only to the heavy breathing in the room as they stared intensely into each other's eyes—and that's when he smelled it: sweet and warm was the unmistakable scent of Izuku's mating pheromones for the first time.

Katsuki's chest vibrated at the realization.

The grip his large hands had on Izuku's small waist tightened dangerously and he gave another warning growl when the omega began to rock steadily into his growing hard-on.

"Izuku, your scent," he said, voice laced with caution as he tried his best not to let his mind get too clouded, but it felt impossible. "_Fuck_. You smell so damn good."

"Y-You do too," Izuku shakily breathed out, hot breath tickling his face. The omega continued to devilishly grind on him, firmly pressing their clothed erections together, and gripping his shirt tighter.

Katsuki felt _screwed_ as he was enveloped with the honey-like cinnamon aroma and Izuku's hands slowly made their way into his messy spikes. He was entangled in Izuku and he knew damn well he wasn't getting out any time soon.

The tight coil in Katsuki's stomach became almost painful when he could feel the space where he was pressed firmly between Izuku's legs grow slightly damp the longer they softly moved against each other. Soft whines and gasps spilled from Izuku's beautiful mouth as the omega clung to him, calloused hands holding on desperately to his shoulders.

Then the distinct smell of slick breached his nose and he gave a harsher grind as he pulled Izuku flush against him. He buried his face in the crook of Izuku's neck, drinking in the intoxicating smell emitting from the omega's scent glands.

"You're _really_ fucking wet, 'Zuku," he rasped out in a deep voice, his inner alpha was clawing at his chest and his breathing quickened. "Your scent is telling me you want this...do you want me? I can stop if you don't."

Katsuki's own scent quickly switched, its dominating burnt caramel smell filled the air but this time it was mixed with clear arousal. He needed to know if Izuku wanted him. He needed to know if he was enough for the strong, powerful omega underneath him.

The alpha pulled back to look down at the other as he waited anxiously for a response. Red eyes watched as a shy expression encased the omega's face. Bright eyes glanced up from underneath long, black lashes as if Izuku was deep in thought.

Slowly, like a daydream Katsuki only could imagine, the omega closed his eyes and gradually tilted his head to the side, showcasing the unmarked, beautifully pale neck to the alpha.

Katsuki snapped.

"_Shit_," the deep voice hissed as he leaned forward and grabbed Izuku's face with both of his hands, bringing him into a soul drowning kiss.

The greenette keened headily into their joint mouths and they were both washed under by the tide of beautiful bliss. Katsuki groaned with he felt Izuku work his mouth hungrily against him like he was was trying to devour the alpha. Too far gone, the alpha bit back with just as much neediness, sucking Izuku's bottom lip into his mouth and giving a harsh bite.

"F-Fuck! Kacchan, _please_," the omega panted. "I need you." He lifted his hips desperately to press into the larger body above him, grinding their socks directly together. Izuku's voice broke into a high-pitched moan as he rocked into the muscular body above him.

Without further question, Katsuki reeled back quickly and began to strip himself of his lucky shirt, tossing it off to the side. Izuku quickly followed suit, ridding himself of the 'ground zero' short crop top he was wearing.

Before the omega could even began to touch the orange shorts he was wearing, the alpha let out a harsh growl. Katsuki's nostrils flared as he reached down and pulled the shorts to the side without removing them and exposed the slick covered skin.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku yelled out surprised when the alpha dipped his head down and expertly manhandled him.

The strong blond grabbed his ankle and bent one of his legs at its knee to his chest. Izuku let out a shaky moan and threw his head back when Katsuki's tongue darted out, licking his sensitive area.

"You taste so fucking sweet," Katsuki moaned as he tastes buds exploded with the sucrose taste that was purely Izuku. "Just like I imagined, so goddamn _addictive_."

Izuku groaned and buried his hands in the blond locks between his legs. The omega's legs started to shake as Katsuki used his one arm to bend Izuku in half, giving the alpha more access to his omega's dripping hole. The rough tongue swirled and prodded his twitching entrance, pushing in ever so slightly and teasing him as he pushed his face into the hole of the shorts, he was stretching out the orange fabric.

Pleasure ran all over Izuku's body when he heard the low sounds of Katsuki's growling get louder and louder until the sound of fabric ripping echoed out.

Green eyes shot open at the new feeling of exposure. He looked down at his now ruined shorts and his alpha didn't come up for air; he just pressed his face in further into his slick covered backside.

"That's more like it," Katsuki chuckled with a hungry expression. "You're so gorgeous like this omega."

Izuku whined loudly and bit his lip when he felt two fingers push into his wet entrance with purpose. The digits curled automatically to press into his pleasure button that was deep inside of him, and he arched off the matt.

"K-Katsuki!" He called out as the large fingers inside of him started to pound ruthlessly. "_F-Fuck_!" Red eyes locked on him and watched the way his breathing quickened and noted how his toes curled with each pulse against his prostate.

"So goddamn responsive too," Katsuki hissed as he pressed his fingers in harder, not letting up from his pace when Izuku's eyes rolled back. "Bet you can take a me fucking you real hard, can't you?" he asked, eyes clouded with lust. "You take a hit like a champ in the ring. I bet you would take my cock _and_ knot so perfectly too. Right, 'Zuku? You're so goddamn _strong_."

Izuku's breathing became erratic at the thought and he nodded his head desperately. The praise shot an electric feeling all the way down his spine and his body started to quiver desperately.

"_Yes_," he breathed out between moans, legs shaking as euphoria washed over all his limbs. "I can take it!" Izuku's green eyes studied the impossibly large bulge in Katsuki's black fighter shorts and groaned at the thought of being filled with the thick cock he had spent the last five years fantasizing about.

The alpha above him gave a greedy grin as he lurched forward, fingers knuckle deep inside of Izuku. The greenette's breath hitched as the larger body leaned over him and began to suck gently on his erect rosy nipples.

"H-Hng!" Izuku cried out as Katsuki's wet tongue lapped, sucked, and stimulated the sensitive skin. Izuku's body jerked with each flick of the alpha's wet appendage on his chest, high pitched moans echoing all over as he was pulled to the edge with the fingers stimulating his sweet spot.

Izuku bit his lip hard enough to taste iron when he realized he was already so close and the next thing coming was going to be better than the thick fingers lodged so deeply inside of him.

The blond felt drunk on the sounds and scent of Izuku as he tried his best to give the omega all the pleasures in the world. He could still taste the saccharine taste of Izuku's slick in his mouth as he worked his tongue to the next pink bud on the small chest.

When he felt Izuku open up even more for him, the omega's hands pulled harshly on his hair, trying to get him to come up. Red eyes snapped to look at Izuku's face and what he saw was the most erotic vision Katsuki had ever seen.

The greenette's face was fucked out, pink blush spilling over from his round cheeks down to his neck and freckled shoulders. The omega's chest was rising and falling heavily, and a needy keen could be heard.

"I need _you_ inside me, Kacchan," Izuku pleaded, spreading his legs wider to emphasize his point. "_Please_. I need you so much. I've been thinking about this for so long."

"Oh, yeah?" Katsuki smiled handsomely as he started to move his finger slower, more sensually. He drew out several more moans out of the omega before leaning upwards to brush their noses together. "How long as you imagined me stretching you out, 'Zuku?" He asked in a husky voice, several octaves deeper than his usual.

"Since you started your career," Izuku replied back full of lust and love. The alpha's ministrations stopped at the admission and red eyes widened. The omega noticed the pause and the shocked look from the alpha and felt himself grow nervous and continued to explain. "I-I watched you every day…I-I thought of you during my heats."

"...You've been thinking about me for five years?" Katsuki whispered in disbelief. Izuku nodded his head, unsure, and blushed deeper. A bright grin spread across the blond's face.

"_Fuck_—you're perfect," Katsuki admitted. Izuku looked confused briefly before Katsuki leaned forward and gave him an endearing kiss. When the alpha leaned back, red eyes were full of nothing but affection. "Your so goddamn perfect, Izuku. You have no idea how happy you make me," he whispered against Izuku's lips.

They sunk into a deeper kiss as the alpha's rough hands began to take off Izuku's ruined shorts. He made a mental note to buy Izuku several of those in the future for future 'rematches' as he took off his own.

They both hissed at the feeling of his thick cock finally being set free as it brushed against the slick covering Izuku's sensitive areas. Without breaking the kiss, Katsuki swallowed the deep moan Izuku released as the alpha began to use Izuku's slick to pump their erections together.

Both of their breathing became erratic when Katsuki squeezed tightly, drawing out his new favorite sound out of Izuku. He stopped the kiss to pull back and begin to line himself to the twitching entrance waiting to be filled up.

Izuku's eyes stayed glued on the large cock as it began sinking into him and winced slightly when his ring of muscle started to become stretched all around Katsuki's wide girth. Red eyes saturated all the way to black as he watched how Izuku's face twisted in both pleasure and pain. The tight channel drew him in like Izuku's body was sucking him inwards and—_fuck_—he's swore this was the next best thing to heaven.

"You're doing _so_ good," he praised, drawing the attention of green eyes to look up at him. "Keep your eyes on me. You're doing so goddamn amazing taking my cock like this," he whispered. Izuku nodded, keeping eye contact with Katsuki until they both moaned loudly when the alpha bottomed out.

"K-Kami, you're so big," Izuku whispered as his body clamped down on the hot intrusion, welcoming it. "You feel great." The omega's body began to shake with raw emotions as this was everything he ever wanted it to be.

"Just as great as you imagined?" Katsuki whispered, lovingly brushing their noses.

Izuku nodded feverishly and kissed him again. Katsuki held the burning eye contact as he rocked his hips experimentally. He guessed he must've brushed the right spot when a sinful moan rolled off Izuku's wet lips. Katsuki grinned like a feral man as he began to slowly pick up the motions, large hands finding their way all the way down to hold Izuku's hips as he plunged in over and over.

The loud slapping of skin echoed into the empty gym and the two lover's moans and cries mixed together to create a symphony of their union. The omega's legs that we were wrapped around the alpha tightened with need as the greenette began to cry out loudly with each deep thrust that shocked his pleasure button and sent ripples of ecstasy all over.

Every nerve in Katsuki's body felt like it was lit on fire as he was overwhelmed with Izuku. He would feel the greenette's fingernails dig in deeply to his shoulders, trying to hold on as Katsuki picked up the pace. He didn't hold himself back because he knew Izuku could take it. The omega below was stronger than any alpha he knew, and he could take a pounding like no fucking other.

"Ha-Harder!" Izuku demanded as he arched into him. "C-C'mon, Kacchan, fuck me harder than that. Do it like you mean it," he moaned out, curling his toes.

A challenging growl fell from Katsuki's lips as he pulled out to shift their position. Before green eyes could blink, Izuku felt himself get flipped over and was propped on his knees. The alpha pushed his head down to the plush mat and his fingers gripped the thick green curls at the roots.

Izuku turned his head to the side and grinned up at the alpha above him, flushing deep. "That's more like it. Fuck me till I'm screamin—_ah_!"

Without warning, the alpha thrusted his entire cock back in the warm heat, slick pouring at the forceful movement. The grip in Izuku's hair grew tighter and Katsuki began to slam into him from behind, setting a sharp pace. Izuku's moans filled the empty space when the large dominating alpha began to fuck graciously into his wet tightness that was dripping all over the cock deep inside of him.

"Like this?" Katsuki hissed, wrapping his free arm around the slim waist to steady the smaller body and to take Izuku's dick in his hand. "You wanna take my cock full force, huh? I fucking knew you had it in you," he growled out, slamming and jerking his hips forward, loving the new view of Izuku's perfect ass bent over in front of him.

"Yes!" Izuku called out happily, breath hitching when his head was pulled off the matt so Katsuki could see how wonderfully blissed out he looked with saliva dripping from his mouth. "Hng! More! M-More!" Izuku begged and Katsuki complied happily.

The blond's grip on the narrow waist tightened to the point he was sure there would be bruises as he chased after both of their orgasms. He made sure to keep his cock angled just right to keep Izuku moaning and calling out for him, each word from the omega edging him on to go harder, and faster, and pleasure the gorgeous body more.

The heat in his lower stomach grew hotter with each second, building up like smoke about to explode. He guessed Izuku was being drowned in the same type of endless ecstasy when he felt the tight ass clutch around him, trying to milk him clean. Katsuki continued to pound in ferociously, loving the sounds he was able to push past Izuku's lips with each thrust. He loved the squelching sound and feeling of slick overflow onto the matt below them.

The tight feeling gathered into of Katsuki's stomach felt like it was about to give and he sped up, feverishly jerking his hips as he felt the base of his cock start to swell. The smell of honey and caramel danced together and intertwined perfectly making Katsuki's knot start to grow.

Right when he felt himself about to tip over and pop his knot fully, he heard Izuku call out for him.

"A-Alpha, I-I'm going to cum," Izuku warned, face completed enveloped in euphoria. Green eyes were closed fully, losing himself to the pleasure. The delicate voice cracked high with another uncontrollable moan when pleasure shot straight up his spine as he felt the thick knot begin to slam against him.

"_Alpha_! Hng—ah! Knot me, fuck! Katsuki, knot me, please!"

Hearing his title made the primal feeling of need to claim and protect claw its way through Katsuki's chest and he gave a deep rumble. The vibrations shocked all the way down Izuku's spine, and the omega gave a short whine as he tilted his head, fully exposing his bare neck again.

"I-I'll knot you really fuckin' good," Katsuki groaned, vision going blurry with intense desire. "Fuck, I'm gonna fill you up."

Neither could control when Katsuki bent over the smaller body, pressing his chest against Izuku's arched back as he continued to fuck the other male. Izuku let out a soft keen when he felt hot breath and the feeling of razor-sharp canine rake across his neck, causing a trail of goosebumps.

The hand in green locks tightened and pulled Izuku's head further to the side as Katsuki sunk his teeth into Izuku's neck and his knot all the way inside the slicked up tight entrance.

Izuku's voice cracked high and he cried out at the overwhelming feeling of being filled. His body shook violently as pleasure pulled him past the edge and he shot out ribbons of white cum on the dark blue mat beneath them.

Katsuki gave a hoarse moan as he felt the tight body he was seated inside clamp down furiously on him, making his own orgasm come rushing in like a tidal wave. His vision went white from the feeling of himself cumming so hard as he listened to Izuku's high pitched cry. He emptied fully inside the wet canal, filling the omega to the brim with his cum.

Several silent moments went by as the two slowly climbed down from their peak. Their ragged breathing echoed out as they tried to cool down from the blazing fire they had just started. Katsuki rested his head against Izuku's shoulder, and the greenette's knees finally gave out, making them both lay down on the mat.

"That…" Izuku breathed, trying to catch his breath. "T-That was amazing, _wow_." The omega rested his forehead against the floor of the ring, still fully relishing the feeling of Katsuki stretching him out and filling him all the way.

The alpha nodded in agreeance at the statement because that was something he's never experienced. Before, letting himself lose care and control like that. He moved his hand underneath Izuku to touch the smaller male's belly and he could feel the light bulge protruding from the omega's stomach.

He smiled into the new claim mark on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm sorry for knotting you," he said half-heartedly. "Should've pulled out."

The freckled male just laughed and wiggled his hips, causing Katsuki to have to stifle a moan. Izuku turned his head to the side where Katsuki was nested and gave an affection smile when the alpha pulled back to look down at him.

"It's okay," the omega reassured. "I couldn't imagine my first time happening any other way."

At this the blond laughed and ruffled the messy green curls lovingly. "You know, I always imagined conceiving my first child on this mat, not going to lie," Katsuki confessed with humor in his voice.

"Of course that's a fantasy of yours," the greenette laughed. Izuku's grin spread wide and beautiful chuckles filled the room. "Well, if that's the case, I think this should be a regular arrangement, don't you?"

"Hell yeah, wanna have another 'rematch' later tonight then?" Katsuki gave a dull rock into the omega and loved the small moan Izuku stifled. "This time we can test out how sturdy my bed's mattress is."

"I like the sound of that," Izuku swooned. "How about we go get food first before continuing this?"

Katsuki gave a delicately placed kiss against Izuku's temple and wrapped his arms around the smaller body beneath him.

"Of course," he smiled into Izuku's hair. "Anything for you."

. . .

**3 Years Later**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer called out to the cheering crowd.

"Give it up for the reigning champion for two years in a row, Liiooonheaaart! Our beloved champion took some time off for family, but now, the symbol of empowerment has returned back to the ring!"

Izuku stepped into the caged ring wearing the colors olive green and orange for his fighting gear. His bright smile shone like the sun as he waved to all the fans in the crowd going wild for him. Various signs were being held up that read 'We love you Lionheart!', 'Symbol of Victory + Symbol of Empowerment = Love' and 'Wonder Duo is the best duo'.

Katsuki watched proudly as he settled their newborn daughter in his lap in the V.I.P section next to Nana. The dark-haired woman was besides Toshinori and gently smiled at him.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Nana asked as she pushed a blond curl out of the baby's face. She felt her heart swoon when bright green eyes looked up at her with the same look Izuku would always give her.

"No, it's okay, I got her for now. Thanks though, Auntie." Katsuki smiled at the other alpha who gave him a gentle nod.

Toshinori grinned brightly as Izuku headed towards the middle of the ring to stand next to a tall burly looking alpha. All three Plus Ultra coaches started cheering loudly when Izuku gave that award-winning smile.

The number two pro fighter looked down at his daughter in his lap and playfully clapped her hands together for her as the announcer approached Izuku. "C'mon, Aiko-chan. Gotta start practicing now if you're gonna be your papa and dad's biggest fan."

"Katsuki, you know she can't understand you, right?" Kirishima teased as he entered the VIP section with food for the new pup. "Don't tell me you're gonna be _that_ type of dad."

"Never too early to start training them," the young alpha laughed, flashing his signature smirk. "If she's the daughter of the famous wonder duo, she's gonna be a fuckin' force to be reckoned with. A real fuckin' legacy."

Everyone shook their heads but chuckled light-heartedly at the joke. The lights flashed once to draw everyone's attention forward to the ring.

"Now, Lionheart," the kind smiling announcer began. "Many are curious about the recent name change from Alpha Slayer to Lionheart. Could you explain it to us?"

The greenette nodded dutifully as he stepped forward into the microphone.

"I changed my name because my hero who believed in me from the start told me he fell in love because I was brave." Izuku paused and glanced off to the side at Katsuki sitting on the side. Both men felt their heart swell to the brim with love.

"He told me that I was the bravest person he ever knew, and I felt like that was more important than holding on to the ugly past that had birthed the name 'Alpha Slayer' because I love him and my daughter more than anything."

"Well, I think Lionheart is very fitting for the very symbol of empowerment himself," the announcer said with a bright smile. "Many love the omega-centered MMA classes you and Shimura Nana have started hosting at Plus Ultra Studios. Not only is it progressive, but it's drawing out some serious talent from the shadows! If anyone would be named Lionheart, it is definitely you!"

The crowd went wild and Izuku gave a shy smile as he scratched the back of his head. The alpha standing in front of him nodded in recognition.

"Now, let's get started!" The announcer called out. "Fighters, shake hands!"

Izuku held his hand out for the large alpha in front of him and the strong hand gripped his with equal respect.

"Take your stances!"

Katsuki watched as the telltale look of competition but more importantly, passion, spread across Izuku's handsome face. The omega took an offensive stance that Katsuki had taught him and the young alpha lovingly kissed the top of his daughter's head in anticipation.

Red eyes briefly locked with green and Katsuki blew a kiss to his new reason to keep fighting.

"Aaand _fight_!"

**Fin**

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (/^_^)/

If you want to read more of my writing I'll be working on Fumblehood (bkdk Pro-Hero ABO) and of course my monster passion project, Incinerate (bkdk Police AU)! If you like steep, intricate fics, Incinerate would fit like a glove :D

Have an awesome BakuDeku day!


End file.
